Moo Reborned
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: Years after the defeat of Moo, Holy and the Monsters discover that Genki's world is in danger and they must join up with him and an odd group of Rebel freinds, to survive agenst Moo Reborned. Part 1-To 5
1. Default Chapter Title

A girl ran down the wet streets, rain plummeting onto her skin, tears freshly running down her cheeks, they, those demons was after her, burned her home, killed her family. He foot game into contact with a stone and she fell hitting the ground with a meaty tug. The figure loomed over her, drool dripping from it's huge jaws. 

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" A boy 15 jumped infront of her a sword griped in his hands as he guard the girl. 

His name was Genki, once the Monster champ and holder of the Phoenix's mind, now forced to battle the darkness of men kinds creations. With a raged battle cry he shot forward sword bared in hand, the area turned red. 

In monster land it was peaceful had been for five years now but the corsages 6 was not to happy, sure they were happy moo was destroyed and all the baddies had became goodies again and all those who had died were revived but they missed Genki, even after Five years. The group walked around threw the thick bushes for old time sake when they came across an old friend of there's. 

"Monol!!" Suezo greeted. 

"Hi Monol long time no see." Hare greeted. 

"So how has every thing been Monol. 

"Not to good I'm afraid." 

"What do you mean." Holy asked concerned. 

"In another world right now a terrible thing is happening, 'am afraid, my story is my purpose will you listen?" 

"Of Coarse." 

"Just don't go overboard this time, last time you told us a story it got pretty heavy." Suezo warned. 

"I'm afraid this story has no way of going lightly." 

"Wait a moment now, why should something going on in another world concern us?" Tiger broke in. 

"It concerns one of your friends, a boy named Genki I imagine." 

"Genki!?" The group gasped surprised. 

"What happened to Genki?" Moochi asked angrily. 

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

"Monol wake up!!" Suezo said desperately. 

"Oh sorry will it all started........." 

[Once your friend returned home, he decided it best that no one knew the truth of where he had been for that year he had been missing from his home, mostly from the knowledge that the humans back where he came from would try and copy what the ancients did hear so long ago, and create another Moo, so he never told but unfortunately Genki had kept all of the recordings of what went on hear into a journal which had been found by his older sister Yoko and cleaver scientist who secretly recreated the monsters. She created only goodies for she knew what the baddies had done in your world but one other scientist name Butch jealous of Yoko's knowledge and power secretly created his own monster, eviler and more powerful than moo had ever been, it had been Moo reborn. After turning many monster and human's into baddies there are only few left able to resist the power of darkness.] 

The group watched in awe at the creations of the monsters by Yoko and the creation and power of Moo reborn. The picture switched to the seen of the little girl running in the rain. 

[The monster's filled with the evil of moo reborn had changed physically and became something else no longer monsters but demons. they killed of many no matter how young ] 

Shows a image of a few bodies of women, men children scattered upon the soil all with dim eyes staring accusing at them forever lost in darkness. 

[The remaining human's formed an group in hopes of defeating these demand's the leader of the group was Genki Saukra.] 

The group gasped as a image of Genki stepping out of the shadows filled there mind's . He was older and his face was hardened, no smile that regularly taped his face was readable none of the kiss the sky attitude that had made him so likable just an coldness surrounded him like the ghost of that he had lost. He was clutching a sword and he looked upward at one of the demons. 

[The demons were powerful and some nearly unbeatable the resistance tried with all there might but now only Genki and four other's of his friends are the only one's left to fight.] 

The image of Genki charging at the monster, while protecting the little girl from it's clutches filled there heads, He leap forward with a surprising amount of speed impaling the sword threw the stomach of the creature. The image changes once again and now a picture of the man Butch and Yoko appeared. Butch had thick locks of blue hair and ocean green eyes, a thing of darkness surrounded him has he glared at Yoko. Yoko Saukra looked like a sweet girl but had an intelligent air about her. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she wore an official enough suit. She glared angrily at Butch threw her wired glasses. 

[After realizing it was Butch who had created moo, Yoko went to confront her once good partner. 

"Butch." Yoko said softly but firmly with a thick Coarse of anger. "What the hell did you think you were doing? Have you no idea what you have done!?" 

Butch smiled at Yoko grinning at her a slow cruel grin. "Of Coarse I know what I have done, and it's exactly what I wanted to do." 

Yoko took a step back gasping shortly. "Have you no regrets!? People are dying! Children!!" 

"That what makes it so fun. There's nothing like the screams of dying innocents to cheer me up in the morning." 

"YOU MONSTER!!" Yoko growled angrily taking a swing at him with her fist which he caught in his hand effortlessly 

"My dear Yoko , In this world only the strong survive. And you my dear partner are week!" 

Butch's eyes flashed red and with a scream Yoko pushed by an invisible force threw the glass pangs of the window and over the Balcony.] 

The image's that once filled there mind disappeared and they all were silent for a moment letting what happened in Genki's world sink in. 

"Is...is there anything we can do?" Holy asked Monol after collecting herself. 

"Yes, there is away." 

The group leaned forward listening intently. 

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

The group tips. 

"MONOL!!!!!" Suezo hissed. 

"What oh sorry again. Go to the Shrine and use the powers of the magic stone to teleport to Genki's world." 

"How, can the magic stone do that?" Holy asked curiously looking down at the stone which laid in her hands. 

"You have the power Holy, your heart will tell you what to do." 

Holy nodded determinedly looking up towards the sky she thought silently. "Hold on Genki we are coming." 

Turning to the group she said.. "Let's go!" 

* * *

Part 2

It was setting onto dusk by the time Holly and the others left the village and said goodbye to there friends and family. They traveled onward until they reached an small private area in the woods. Holly sat down with a frown looking down at the magic stone. 

"I wonder how can the magic stone can bring us to Genki's world." Holly said sadly not removing her eyes from the stone. "Monol said that I would know what to do but I don't." Holly finished sadly. 

"Don't worry Holly, we'll find away." Suezo said sympaticly. 

"Thank you Suezo, but....." Holly breathed in deeply." But what if Genki's all ready....all ready dead?" She had to force the last few words out of her mouth. "We are stuck hear and we have no idea how to get there and help him!" 

"Holly, don't worry Genki's strong." Mocchi said tenderly. 

"Genki is will be OK." Golem chimed in. 

"But we need to get there soon, or else he might not be." Tiger reminded. 

Holly nodded thoughtfully reverting her attention back to the magic stone. 

'Genki, please be all right.' she thought as she remembered when the first met, and all the battles, and all the funny things he had done to cheer her up, right up to the image of him in Monol's story. 

A tear spilt over her cheek shattering as it hit the magic stone which began to glow. Holly gasped surprised than the area turned white. 

"Oh no!!" A young girl cried as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her down the wet pavement of the cobblestone street. The roars of an angry and hungry demon was the only thing she could hear. Still running she brushed away soggy blue bangs which were getting in the way of her vision. "Why me! Why didn't I listen to the others? I should had stayed in the shelter!!" The girl who was named Azami wailed. 

"There is no use running, it will only make you scrawny." The demon said behind her. 

Azami looked over her shoulder looking and screamed fearfully at the thing. Before she knew it she was coming to meet the ground quick. She groaned as she picked herself off the street. She winced holding her ankle which had became twisted in the fall. 

The demon grinned down at her "Now, you die." 

"No, Don't come any closer!! If you do I'll have to shoot and my shoot will really hurt you!" 

The demon only smiled wickedly down at her and began to step forward. 

Azami shakily unhooked the gun which hung on a belt at her side and began to fire clumsy at the demon who managed to side step each flying bullet as it zoomed pass her. 

"Whimp." The demon outstretched it's hand power surging threw it in the form of an blue aura ready to blast Azami with a power that would kill her instantly. 

"Die." 

"Please no!!" Azami cried hiding her head between her knees shaking uncontrollably. A scream echoed in the night. But it was not Azami's scream it was the demons. 

Azami opened her blue eyes and stared wide eyed at the demon who was now clutching it's arm were blue was gushing from after having it's hand cut neatly off. 

"Damn you......" The demon turned towards his attackers. At first all he could make slithouthes of three humans and one tiger than gradually he could make out there faces. One of them was Genki the leader of these rebels the demon noted in disdain, White hound the Tiger his sister had created just before she died stood beside him protectively. Beside the Tiger stood Blue Thunder the strongest warrior on the rebels team and next to him was Aiko a expert at Gun handler and the swiftest in all of them including the tiger. 

" Aiko, get Azami to safety, me and Blue Thunder will take care of this guy." 

"All right Genki, you guys be careful." Aiko ran over to Azami lifting the younger girl up on her back. 

"Blue Thunder don't you die on me!" Azami whimpered as Aiko carried her out of sight. 

"Sweet kid." Blue Thunder commented as he watched her and Aiko leave turning to Genki and White Hound he smiled. "Lets go kick some demon butt." 

"All right!" Genki smiled drawing out his sword. 

"Fools, you won't defeat me!" The demon hissed. 

"Oh ya, Lets see you get pass this!" Genki charged towards the demon his sword bared only to get slapped away. 

"Genki!!" White Hound went to his side. "I told you not to rush into these things, you'll get yourself killed." 

"I know, White Hound , It was stupid to charge head on like that." Genki wiped away some blood from his nose with his sleeve. "I should have learnt that by now." 

"It's all right." White Hound assured. 

Genki looked at the demon in time to see Blue Thunder neatly dispatch it's head. 

"Way to go BT!" Genki congratulated as he got up. 

"Thanks, Genki we should get back to the shelter now ok, we are too to tired to fight off anymore of these creatures tonight." 

"Your right, we should call it a night." Genki agreed stretching his arms. 

"Wait!" White Hound ordered suddenly. 

"What is it?" Genki asked startled. 

"I smell something, A human and some...monsters over in that direction." White Hound pointed towards the east part of the city. 

"Monsters? You mean some who are unchanged by Moo?" Blue Thunder asked. 

"Yes, but I can also sense one of the demons coming closer to them." 

"Lets go help them!" Genki shouted jumping onto White Hounds back. 

"Just becareful this time, OK Genki." White Hound warned with a small smile on his face. 

"I will. BT, come on!" The Tiger speed off with Blue Thunder following. 

Holly and the others gasped at the sight around them, they no longer stood in the woods they stood in a destroyed city, buildings burnt and some still aflame dispite the rain which hammered down on them, and hear and there laid the body of a human or monster killed in a fight for peace. 

"This is Horrible." Holly whispered. 

"This place is worst to north town!" Suezo exclaimed. 

"I fine it hard to believe that anyone could still be alive." Hare looked at the area teary eyed. 

"I hope Genki is not hurt." Mocchi said also teary eyed. 

"Fighting is a bad thing." Golem sighed looking at the body of a man sprawled limply on the ground a baby Dino also dead beside him. 

"Something's coming!" Tiger hissed suddenly turning his head to the south. 

The group looked up startled and watched as something approached them. It looked like a Pixie but it was bigger and more muscular. It's skin was as black the night and it's hair as white as snow it glared at them threw empty eyes, it slowly parted it's lip to revile sharp little fangs. 

"Lightning!!" Tiger roared attacking the demon who laughed "foolish monster" and batted the attack away hitting it right into Tiger, he slid limply backward with groan. 

"Tiger!!" Holly gasped following by his side. She noted with relief he was not dead just unconscious with maybe a broken rib or two. 

"Dragon Kick!!" Hare flung himself at the Pixie Demon who calmly outstretched her hand grabbing him by the leg flinging him to the ground. 

"Oh, Please, please spare me!" Hare began with his old deceitful trick. "What was I thinking changeling you? Your stronger than I could ever be, I can never compare to you. I nothing but a little bit of dirt compared to you......." 

"If that's all what you are than putting you out of you misery will be doing you a great favor." Demon Pixie grinned giving Hare a powerful kick to the gut which sent him flying unconscious. 

"Mocchi Cannon!!" Mocchi screamed angrily blasting Demon Pixie. 

"Why you...." Demon Pixie hissed angrily clutching her side which the cannon had hit. 

"Cherry Blossom Blizzard!" 

Mocchi attacked again. 

"Fire Wall!" Demon Pixie shielded the attack and than threw a fire ball knocking out Suezo and Mocchi. 

"Noo!" Holly cried as she watched her two friends fall. 

"You both have a choice." Demon Pixie said Eyeing Holly and Golem."You can join Moo or you can die.The later is fine with me." 

"We will never join you!" Holly snapped at demon Pixie. 

"Than Die." She outstretched her hand. 

"No You die!!" Genki shouted jump kicking her. 

"Lightning!!" White Hound attacked. 

While still being shocked by the electricity Blue Thunder drove his sword threw demon Pixie's heart. 

There was a agonizing scream as Demon Pixie fell to the ground dead. 

Holly sat Staring in fight at the violent Sean and looked up startled as Genki knelt beside her putting a hand on her shoulder. Holly stared in his eyes for a few moments before whispering 

"Genki.....?" 

Notes For this Chapter: The characters of White Hound and Blue Thunder given to me by Brad. He also gave me the character of Dr. Wilo who will be seen in next chapter. 

* * *

Part 3

Holly slowly opened her eyes at first everything was blurry and all she could make out was a hussle of voices and a person setting beside her changing a cold cloth that had been laid on her forehead. She forced her eyes to focus but she still could not make out who he was, the place was to dark to see well, and reeked of a musty sent like wet wood. 

"Where I'm I?" She asked groggily trying to set up. 

The boy held her down gently saying in a voice barely above a whisper. "Holly, try and relax yourself, you had passed out." 

That voice, it was so familiar. 

"Genki." Holy said looking up at him. He smiled a small sad little smile at her in return. 

"I don't know how you guys got hear but it's nice of you to visit, but as you probably have guessed it's not the best time to be hear. You all should go back home." 

Holly shook her head slowly "No." 

"What?' 

"You heard me Genki." Holly said setting up. "This is why me and the others came, Monol told us what was happening hear, so we came to help." 

"B..But why?" Genki stuttered. 

"Because your our friend Genki, you know that and we won't let you get hurt. We'll stop Moo." 

"But...That's just foolish Holly!" Genki said softly but firmly. "It's to dangerous to be hear, you guys are my friends and I don't want to see any of you hurt, just as much as you don't want to see me hurt." 

"If we leave and you died I could never forgive myself!" 

" Holly." Genki began. "Do you think I would be able to forgive myself if anything where to happen to you, Mocchi, Tiger, Hare, Suezo or Golem?What is more important? The life of six or the life of one?" 

"Oh!" an Angel said interrupting the compensation as she walked into the room with a tray containing small and slightly chipped cups filled with steaming tea. The tray rattled nosily as she walked towards them. Holly noted that the Angel did not look like the kind that she was use to. For one instead of wearing the usual Pixie-like clothes she wore a nurses outfit, and had a gentle air about her. She flashed her a warm happy smile as she said 

"Oh wonderful Your awake!! That's great you gave us quite a scare, especially Genki hear." Angel winked at Holly grinning ear from ear as Holly blushed slightly while Genki looked as if he where a strawberry. "Halo......"He said in an embarrassed tone. 

"I'm sorry!I'm sorry!" Halo giggled "I just couldn't resist, it's real hard to make you blush now a days Genki, with you being so serious all the time."She made a quick expression of a serious face as she sat the Tea on a night-stand next to Holly. "Tea's already!" She informed brightening. "Be careful not to burn yourselves on it." 

"Thanks Halo." Genki thanked the Angel he turned back to Holly "Are you feeling any better?" 

"Kind of." 

"That's good." Halo said. "The shock must have worn off. You'll be as good as new in no time." 

"Hear." Genki handed her a cup of Halo's tea. "Halo makes the best tea ever, it'll make you feel allot better." 

Halo blushed at Genki's comment saying very modestly "It's not that good." 

"No, he's right, it is very good." Holly smiled at Halo after taking a sip of the tea. 

"Thanks miss........" Halo trailed of with uncertainty. 

"Holly." Holy informed her. 

"Holly." Halo finished her sentence with a smile. 

"My name is Halo, I'm the nurse around hear, these people are always coming back hurt!" Halo shook her head like a mother shaking her head at her children's dirty clothes. 

"Halo, how is my other friends?" Holly asked worriedly. Halo smiled in reassurance. 

"They are fine! Don't worry the worst is a few broken ribs and some scratches, nothing that can't be fixed by me!" 

Holly saw Genki frown at Angel and Angel's face turned a bit white as she seemed to remember something very important. 

"Oh, Genki! Your not assuming that, Moo's virus could......?" 

"Probably would." 

"Probably would what? What virus?" Holly asked confused. 

"There's a virus Holly that Moo has created. The only way to get infected by it would be to have been scratched by one of the demons. It turns monsters and humans into slaves of the darkness. Your all right you have not been scratched but Mocchi,Tiger.......and the others except for Golem have." 

Holly gasped. 

"Genki!" 

A voice said rather gruffly threw the doorway. 

Holly saw Genki roll his eyes a breathed a sigh and turned his neck lazily around. 

"Yes, Durahan?" 

"Dr.Wilo wishes to see you, he says he thinks he perfected the Vaccine." 

Holy noted Halo's eyes brighten with hope, but Genki's facial expression stayed fixed in that serious, sad, hopeless way that it never seemed to change from. 

"What perfect timing!" Halo cheered. 

"Don't get your hopes up, Halo, you know the old fool always gets it wrong." Durahan looked at her coolly. 

"Yes, Durahan, I know but you can always hope." 

"Hope is just an illusion." Durahan said looking away from Halo whose eyes teared. 

"Angel, Take care of Holly while I'm gone ok? Durahan don't be so cold."Genki told them softly noticing Halo's teary eyes. 

" It's not the students place to tell there teacher what to and what not to Genki." Durahan pushed past Genki muttering "I'm going to sleep, tell me if something important happens." 

"He use to be much nicer." Halo told Holly with a sigh. 

"Don't worry Halo someday He'll come around." Genki said as he left the room. 

"I just hope he does soon." Halo sighed sadly as she watched Genki leave. 

Genki peeked into the room where his friends laid. 

"Tiger, Hare, Suezo, Mocchi, you all should had stayed where you where safe, I would rather die than have you guys hurt because of me" He shook his head sadly letting a tear fall from his cheek he turned away and began to force himself towards Dr.Wilo's laboratory. 

"Mocchi?" Mocchi whispered as it woke up,it looked at his fallen friends laying limply on some beds covered in white sheets that badly needed washing. Mocchi listened and heard footsteps walking away from the room. He hoped out of the bed and ran towards the door, he could see a young man walking away, he wouldn't have known whom it was if it wasn't for the familiar orange hat marked with a "G." 

"Genki!! Wait for me!!"He called. 

Genki stopped dead in his tracks as Mocchi ran towards him. 

"Mocchi, your all right!?" Genki gasped surprised. 

"Genki is all right too Chi!" Mocchi said jumping into his arms sounding like he did when he was still a baby monster. 

"Mocchi." Genki repeated giving him a hug. "I thought you have been infected with the virus." 

"Virus? No Mocchi feels fine.Mochie's not sick." 

"You wouldn't believe what a relief that is! Are the others up?" 

"No." 

Genki frowned"Than they must have been infected..........The virus usually starts working by now....."he said aloud 'by why isn't Mocchi infected?' 

"Will are friends be all right?" Mocchi asked worriedly. 

"Of coarse they will!" Genki said but he wasn't all that sure."They'll be fine, a friend of mine thinks he found a vaccine that'll make them all better again." 

"That's good!" 

Genki smiled warmly at his old friend. "Mocchi, do you want to come with me to Dr.Wilo's to check out this new Vaccine?" 

"Mocchi would love to, Genki." 

"All right." Genki chuckled softly smiling, something that he had not truly done for along time now. 

"Azami!What where you thinking go out there? We told you stay hear with Angel!!" Aiko hissed at her younger sister. 

"I'm sorry." Azami said teary eyed. "I just wanted to do something important." 

"Well, all what you caused was trouble! Staying hear where it was save and helping Angel tend to the many other hurt people and monsters, wasn't that important enough?" 

Aiko glanced down at the gun strapped at her sisters side and snatched it away. 

" And might I add, your to young to be handling guns, your only 12 years old! And not only have you taken it with out my permission you wasted all of those bullets! Don't you know how hard it is to get them now because of this stupid war!?" 

"I'm sorry." Azami repeated tears flowing down her cheeks, her green eyes had turned misty. 

"Azami." Aiko's voice softened. "Your still a kid, you have your whole life a head of you, do you want to die and give up your whole future?" 

"Aiko, I'm not just a kid!! I can help you guys please, I can help!!" 

"No!! My decision is final you will not leave this place ever again, is that clear?" 

"Yes, Aiko." Azami sighed softly and walked away sulking while grumbling 'mean old sister, thinks she can tell me what to do, the nerve' and other such ramblings. 

"What am I going to do with that kid?She'll probably try and get out again. What can I do to prevent that?" she asked herself putting her hands on her hips. 

"Lock her in her room?" Blue Thunder smiled as he approached Aiko. 

"BT!" Aiko exclaimed happily as she spun around. "So you and Genki made it back all right?" 

"Yup, And you'll never guess what." 

"What." Aiko took his arm as they walked. 

"Genki found a few friends of his." 

"Really?" 

"From the monster world." 

Aiko stopped dead in her tracks. "You mean.......? The same friends he wrote about in the journal, that damn foolish Yoko copied?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh, I wish that Genki had never been brought to that world, that way he could never had wrote that journal that way his stupid Bitch of a sister could never had recreated theses monsters, that way we could all live in peace!" 

"Aiko, It is not Yoko that is to blame, It Butch. Anyhow if Yoko had never recreated the monsters I would not be hear." Blue Thunder told her softly. 

Aiko moaned apoligicly. "I'm sorry BT, I keep on forgetting that your part monster! With an handsome face like yours it's hard to remember that fact." Aiko laughed putting her arms around BT giving him a happy little peck on the cheek. 

"We better go someplace more private to talk, You know Azami....." Blue Thunder said. 

Aiko groaned and rolled her eyes. "Don't I know, she'd take a fit if she saw us talking let alone kissing." 

"Don't worry someday she'll grow out of the kiddy crush she has on me." BT reassured. 

"I hope she does soon." Aiko sighed frowning in the direction her little sister had went. 

"I'm not just a useless little kid." Azami sighed setting down on the cold wet pavement. Some dirt crumbled of of the rocky ceiling and landed in the puddle infront of her slightly splashing the edge of her dress. She looked at her reflection sadly "Am I?" She sighed sadly. 

" I hate it hear! I want my daddy! I want my Mommy!!" Azami began to cry hugging her knees close to her. 

"Don't cry." A voice from the shadows startled her and she turned around and asked fearfully 

"Whose there!?" 

She watched tensely as Golem stepped out of the shadows. 

"Oh!?" She gasped surprised looking up at him. "I thought that Angel,White Hound, and that mean old Durahan were the only healthy monsters around hear. I never met a Golem before!..........you are good aren't you?" 

"Yes." 

"My name is Azami. Do you have a name or does people just call you Golem?" 

"Golem." 

"Well it's nice meet you. Did BT and Genki bring you hear? Because I'm certain I never saw you before!" She laughed childlike. 

"Genki brought me hear. I'm not sure who BT is." 

Azami sighed dreamily. "BT, he's cute. He has shoulder length whitish blue hair, sapphire blue eyes, he's tall, he has big mussels, handsome." Azami sighed dreamily again. 

"I do recall a man that sounded like that with Genki." 

"Golem, how do you know Genki without knowing BT? There always partnered up, unless you met him before this war started." 

"I met him when he was ten years old." 

"Ten years old?But monsters were not even hear than, unless........." Azami took a step back and gasped. 

"Unless your one of his friends from the Monster World, the same friends he wrote about in that Journal!! Oh cool! Are the others hear too? Genki told me all about you guys!! " Azamo stared up at him admiring and Golem just smiled down at her. 

"Halo?" Holly asked watching the Angel who just continued to stare at the doorway. 

"Yes?" Halo whipped around with a forced smile on her face eyes shut as not to show the tears the shone in them. 

"Can you tell me what this place is?" 

Angel nodded and sat on the side of the bed "Sure I can, I'll tell you anything you want. This place is an underground shelter. It's a good thing we found it since we have lots of injured people and monsters to take care of, this was once a church you know. There is lots of ruins down hear, this one is the only one left intact. The house of god the only one left standing, ironic the most flimsily built building was the only one to survive while the rich man's house was the first to crumble." Angel smiled at Holly he returned the smile."Of coarse the church was in bad shape when we found it, but are Friends, a group of Hoppers helped reconstruct the area." 

"I heard that Genki's group had four others, who are they you and Durahan?" 

Angel laughed a shook her head. "No,I never venture out of hear my job is just to care for the injured, the group is Blue Thunder, Aiko, Azami, and Anna-May, and White Hound" 

"Hmmm, But Monol said there was only 4 fighters on Genki's team." Holly thought aloud. Angel smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, Whoever that Monol person was is wrong, there's five." 

"What are they like?" 

"Oh, well, Blue Thunder he's a noble warrior the only thing keeping him from falling under moo's virus is his purity and purity alone." 

"Blue Thunder? He's a monster?" 

"No" Angel laughed softly. "He's human, well sort of." 

"I don't understand." 

"Well, you see Blue Thunder was found uncurious in a pile of ruble, he was found and saved by Aiko. However he had lost lots of blood and Aiko, Genki, Azami, and Anna-may did not have the right blood type so the only one able to give blood was a monster, a Blue Thunder. The transfusion was success but BT had lost all his memory so he is now just known as Blue Thunder." 

"Oh," Holly nodded in understanding." What about the others?" 

"There's Aiko, she's a good gun handler." 

"What's a gun?" Holly asked confused. 

"What? Oh ya that's right your not from this world. A gun is a weapon that shoots metal at a very fast distance, it's not something to be played with, it's very dangerous." Angel warned before continuing on about Aiko. 

"Aiko is Amazes older sister, they act like they hate each other but they really do care for each other with all there hearts. There parents were members of a gang, they were part of the Mafia! You can say Azami and Aiko are Gang Princess. But dispite all that They are both very nice people." Angel sighed a little "But when you meet Aiko don't be hurt if she acts a bit cold, after all what she has seen threw her life she doesn't open up to others very easily." 

"Oh I see. Is Azami much like her sister?" 

"Oh no! Not at all! Azami's a sweet little girl, she is suppose to stay with me to tend to the hurt but she always ventures outside." Angel sighed taking a sip of tea. "She hates being treated like a child." 

"Oh, what about White Hound, is he a monster or is he like Blue Thunder?" 

"He's a monster, a Tiger that Genki's sister Yoko had created to Battle Moo's armies and Protect Genki. Yoko really had cared for her brother." 

Holly was about to open her mouth to speak when a bubbly voice stopped her. "Hi Angel! So I see are Guest is up!" Holly looked over at the doorway to see a girl around 15 with light pink hair tied in to lose pig tails measuring down to her slender waist, she was clothed in a long skirt and sailor top{the school uniforms you often see in Anime} 

"My name's Anna-May Sakura what about yours?" Anna-May smiled at holy brightly. 

"My name is Holly. The name Sakura.....are you part of Genki's family?" 

Anna-May laughed lightly shaking her head "No. But someday I will." 

Holly could only look at her stunned. 

"Dr. Wilo!" Genki called making his way threw the crowed laboratory. 

"This place is messy!" Mocchi commented eyeing the place. 

"You sure can say that again Mocchi." Genki agreed whole fully. 

"Well, since when did you be come a neat-freak Genki." An elderly voice said from somewhere in the Laboratory. 

"Dr. Wilo, where are you?" Genki asked looking around but could only see beakers and machines and swirly lights where ever he looked. 

"Over hear my boy!" 

"Where's hear?" 

"Oh, behind that machine you and your little friend are standing near." 

"Oh, ok." Genki said as he slipped around the big machine, he saw Dr.Wilo setting at a desk, he turned to them, his gray hair was plastered to her face with sweat and his skin so wet with the substance his glasses had slid down to the end of his nose. 

"Genki, I found the cure, I'm absolutely sure of it this time." 

"Yah, and what makes you so sure?" Genki asked folding his arms. 

"I have found the mixture and it's running right through your friend's veins." Dr. Wilo said looking at Mocchi as Genki gasped. 

* * *

Chapter 4

"Dr.Wilo!" Genki said angrily hitting the Doc over the head with a fist. "What the hell are you talking about!?" 

"Calm down Genki." Dr.Wilo tried his best to calm him down. "I'll explain." 

Genki relaxed and sat down cross legged on the floor Mocchi on his lap. 

"You see." Dr.Wilo began to explain. "Remember when I took a little bit of your blood?" 

"Yes." 

"Remember Genki, because your body is one with the Phoenix you are immune to the Virus. We had injected Aiko, Azami, BT, and Anna-May with that Vaccine, and it has prevented them from getting the Virus. However since you are more Human than Monster this Vaccine did work on the monsters which left them vulnerable to Moo's Darkness." 

"Ya, Ya!" Genki grumbled tiredly. "What does any of that have to do with Mocchi?" 

"Ya, what does it have to do with me?" Mocchi chimed in. 

"Hold your horses! I'm explaining that!" Dr.Wilo snapped annoyed." You see Genki when you brought Mouchie into existents you did more than unlock a monster you created a monster from a piece of yourself." 

"What!?"Genki and Mocchi exclaimed. 

"Now, Now let me explain. Genki certain traits of yours had been passed onto Mocchi when you created him. For example your last name Sakura that means Cherry Blossom and your friend attacks is "Cherry Blossom Blizzard." Also you both share a deep bond, one that is right from the heart, this kind of bond is the type of bond that can never be broken it's the bond of love and friendship.. Since Mocchi had bonded with you therefore bonding also with the Phoenix he now is also part of the Phoenix and is immune to the virus." Dr.Wilo explained. 

"Oh wow...." Genki said awed, his mouth dry. 

"Chiiiii." Mocchi trailed off awed as well. 

"Genki, remember your blood was used to create the Vaccine for Humans, therefore we can use some of Mocchi's blood to create a vaccine for Monsters. Once these Antibodies are injected into another monsters system they to will become immune to the virus and therefore we will never run out of the shortage of the vaccine." 

"Great!!" Genki exclaimed jumping to his feet. "Now we can save Tiger and the others!!" 

"Chii!!!!" Mocchi clapped happily jumping up and down in joy with his friend. 

"HOLD IT!!!" Dr.Wilo's voice halted them. 

"Ehhh?" Genki and Mocchi looked at him confused. 

"As you know Genki, the blood will not do the trick alone, remember? For the cure in the humans Vaccine we needed to add other certain chemicals. I did the same with this Vaccine." Dr.Wilo held up a needle filled with the Monster Vaccine. "But I'm not sure if it will work the same way the Human Vaccine did. It might just make the transformation start faster." 

Genki and Mocchi's face faulted and they stopped cheering. "Then what do we do?" Genki asked. 

"We can test it out..............." 

"No way in nell am I going to use one of my friends as a Damn Genniue Pig got that pops!!?" Genki growled angrily grabbing Dr.Wilo by the shirt. 

"Genki, don't, yell Chi! Your scaring me!" Mocchi sniffled looking up at him sadly. 

Genki clamed down and let go of Dr.Wilo's shirt. "Sorry." he said partly to Mocchi and partly to Dr.Wilo. 

The Doc opened his mouth to speak when a Howl silenced him. 

"TIGER!!" Genki exclaimed running out of the room Mocchi hot on his heels. 

"Genki? Genki! wait!" Dr.Wilo called only to be ignore. 

"Tiger!!" Genki gasped as he threw open the door. 

Tiger was shaking in pain and howling in anguish. The sounds where horrible and made Genki freeze backing away into a wall. 

"Tiger..." he whispered shakily. Seeing Tiger that one he always thought of as a kind of father, in such pain was scary and horrifying, and he felt guilt Eating away at him. 'if it weren't for me, that would have been still home, where they were save' 

"Genki catch!" Dr.Wilo tossed him the needle. "Quickly, get that vaccine into his veins, at least this way we have a chance to stop him from becoming one of Moo demons!" 

He stared down at the needle for a moment letting what Dr. Wilo Say register. There was a crash as Tiger fell of the bed and onto the floor, his eyes gazing at them in intense pain, eyes that every now and than flashed a wicked red. Genki dashed towards Tiger dropping on his knees next to him. 

"Forgive me Tiger, but I've got to try!" and with those words he plugged the needle into Tigers Veins. 

* * *

Chapter 5

Tiger hissed in pain and blindly slapped Genki away sending he crashing into a wall like a rag doll. 

"Tiger!" Genki cried as he watched his friend roll in pain on the ground after a few minutes his movements stopped and he went limp. Genki gasped in horror and crawled towards him still hurting from the earlier attack. 

"Tiger." he repeated putting a hand on Tigers side, he could feel tears sting his eyes, but he held them in. He refused to cry, he had to be strong. He had to be....he choked back a sob whispering "I'm so sorry." 

"Genki......?" Tiger muttered hoarsely. 

Genki's face brightened instantly "Tiger!! Your OK? The vaccine worked!?" Genki cheered with amazement, joy, and relief. 

"I have no idea what your talking about kid, But I can asure you I felt better." Tiger groaned as Holly, Halo and Anna-May came rushing into the room. 

"What's going on!? We heard a crash!" Halo exclaimed paniced. 

"Tiger?Are you OK!?" Holly fell to Tigers side. 

"Holly? You're OK?" Tiger asked her surprised and tried to get up but fell back down with a gasp of pain. 

"His leg is probably broke." Genki informed Holly. 

"That's not good." Holly swallowed examining Tiger's leg. 

"No, Problem I can fix that." Halo knelt down beside Tiger and put her hand on the bone. 

She glowed a healthy blue and the others watched in amazement as the bone healed instantly.Halo fell back with a gasp panting. 

"Halo-Chan?" Anna-May asked concerned. "Are you all right?" 

"Yes, It's just that....that move takes a lot of engery." 

"Thank you." Tiger told her as he got up, leg as good as new. 

"I did not know Angel's could heal people." Holly said. "Well, you see." Anna-May started smiling at her sweetly. "These monsters are not like the one's in your world. There much more stronger." 

She looked at Tiger who gave her a dirty look in return. 

"No offense to you or your friends of course Holly. To bad they weren't made weaker than we would not be in such a mess right now. When monsters are turned bad hear they become 10X more powerful. And the Moo hear is 50X more powerful than the one you and Genki faced as kids." Anna-May winked at them. "But in this battle not strongest doesn't win." She taps her head "It's the smartest." 

"Great she's starting to sound like Hare." Genki bit his lip to keep from chuckling. 

"Well, Hares are my favorite kind of monsters.......but I think you meant that comment as an insult. Aren't I right." Anna-May laughed softly, her voice like porcline she knelt down and petted Tiger on the head. "But you know Tigers are cute to." 

Tiger blushed and turned away from the girl. "I'm not cute!!" 

"Tsk...Genki-Chan, are all your friends so modiest?" She flickered her eyes lashes at him sweetly. 

Holly bit her bottom lips jealously as she watched Anna-May droop her arms over Genki's shoulders giving him a quick peck on the cheek which she noted felling a bit hurt he returned. 

"So Genki have you got any idea how to defeat Moo?" Tiger asked. 

Genki and Anna-May paused and sighed embarassment "No we don't." 

"Than...than.....what...." Holly sputtered. 

"I know it all sounds hopeless." 

"After Butch created Moo, Dr.Wilo" Anna-May waved her hand towards the old man who stood silently in the corner. "And all of us hear right now tried to create something to defeat him, not the way the Ancients in your world did, but to kill him once and for all. It was going to be called the sliver Phoenix but......we created the mind and was about to start on the body when Moo's troops destroyed the place and we have no idea what happened to the sliver phoenix's mind. Perhaps it to was destroyed." Anna-May explained grimly. 

"So how where you planning to defeat Moo Chii?" Mocchi asked him as he finally came into the room. 

"We really were just fighting. We have no idea on how to beat him but we refuse to give up. We just can't let him win." 

"Now that sounds like are Genki." Tiger smiled looking at him proud. 

"Yeah." Holly agreed. 

"We really should let Genki and Dr.W , cure the rest of your friends now. I just can't stand needles! There so pointy!" Anna-May trembled at the thought of an injection. 

"Why not we go get a little something to eat? I haven't had anybody to talk about Girl stuff with for a long time now! Aiko to much of a Tom Boy and Azami's to young! I know you and I'll be great friends." Anna-May giggled. 

"Eh?...um OK." Holly said reluctantly and let Anna-May begin to lead her out of the room. Half way out the door Anna-May paused and turned around with a ditzy smile on her face. 

"Hey, you! Sweaty Cake!" She called, Mocchi looked at her sweating. "Come on, you look hungry, come get a bite to eat with us." 

"OK Chii!" Mouchie exclaimed happily jumping up on to Anna-May's back. Holly just stared not sure what to think about her. 

Aiko jumped at Durhan with a sword clutched tightly in her hand, she yelped as she felt herself swatted away. "Your slaking of with you training Aiko." He told her in a cold voice. 

"Bah! I'm more of a fire arm." Aiko snapped rubbing the bruise on her hip. 

"That will not do in combat, guns run out of bullets." 

"And swords can be taken away. So see your idea of fighting is no better than I!" Aiko said stubbornly. 

"Than we fight hand to hand." Durahan threw his sword to the floor and approached Aiko cracking his knuckles. 

"Oh, Damn it. Why do I get myself into these things?" She backfliped to avoid one of durhan's punches and somersault herself into the air to land a jump Kick but was rewarded by being thrown to the ground as he caught her foot, quickly handstanding she wrapped her legs around his neck and threw him to the ground. 

"You could kill a human with this but your forgetting something." Durhan spoke. 

"Yeah? What?" 

"I'm a monster!" Duraha karate chopped her leg causing her to let go clutching the bone in pain. 

"You're getting weak, we'll resume training tomorrow. Where is Genki? He needs to work harder." 

"He's probably with those friends of his. Or with the ditz Anna-May. Why don't you put her threw training?" 

"Your kidding right? I'd probably kill her on the account she'd whine so much." 

"For once your right." Aiko grimaced as she got to her feet she looked up to see Durahan leaving. "big, brute." she muttered. 

"Hey Aiko. Was Durahan too ruff?" BT asked as he came up behind her. 

"No not at all." Aiko blushed embarrzetly. "I'm a tuff girl I can handle it." 

BT grinned. "OK, lets eat then." 

"It's funny BT. With your appetite it's a mystery why your so fit." Aiko smiled at him about to lean over a kiss him on the check when...... 

"Hey BT!! Wait for us!" Azami called giggling as she ran towards them. 

"Oh great." Aiko muttered swetdroping. 

"What you mean us?" BT eyed her curiousitly. 

"Me and my friend here." She gestured upward and BT and Aiko followed her gesture and ended up staring a Golem. 

"Hi." 

"He's big." Aiko commented 

"Uh, Hi there." BT greeted. "You guys want to eat with us?" 

"Thank you BT." Golem answered in that slow manner of his. 

"So much for a romantic dinner for two huh." Aiko whispered as she nudged BT who sweatdroped. 

"Ah! ant't these cookies good!" Anna-May said perky as she gave another cookie to Mocchi. "Yummy!" 

"You're such a cute little monster. Did I ever mention pink is my absolute favorite Color!" 

Holly looked at her unsure of what to think. She seemed like a very nice girl...sort of a ditz but was warm and friendly and didn't even seem to mind that she and Genki faced an adventure together before, she wasn't even jelous but looked to be friends. Normally Holly would have accepted the offer without thought but........she was hurt that Genki had chosen her, it was his choice and it wasn't really Anna-Mays fault but......she did not know why but there was just something about this girl, behind the friendly ways and sweet ways, just something mistrustful. 

"Holly, it was so thoughtful of you to come hear to help us. You must really care about Genki." 

Holly jumped starled as Anna-May interrupted her thoughts. "Uh...well..yeah." 

"So your after my boyfriend?" 

Holy blushed red and began to stutter. 

"Nah, don't worry, I'm not mad at you Holly-Chan but he is MY boy friend however"she reminded seriously but than smiled "But who he wants to love is up to him, hey who knows you might still have a chance. A very slim one but maybe. Hopefully not, no offense intended it's just that I love him with all my heart, and I couldn't bare loosing him." 

Holly had to hand it to her, she was blunt and had made a clear point as to stop her from ever tring to take away her boyfriend. 

"So, Holly-Chan, how everything in your world? Are you and your father getting along?" Anna-May blushed instantly and put her hand over her mouth "I'm sorry, I guess that is none of my business is it?" 

Holly smiled as she took a sip of tea "It's all right. Me and my father is getting along well. I know he was under Moo's control, all those horrible things was not his will." 

"Hmmm, To bad the same couldn't be said about Butch." Anna-May whispered quietly looking at her feet kind of sad. 

"What?" Holly asked surprised. She snapped out of it and look up at her with a perky smile. "Oh it's nothing." Her gold colored eyes glanced over to her side and she turned around waving "HEY BT, AIKO, AZAMI!!!.............BIG ROCK GUY!! COME SIT WITH US!!" 

'Big rock guy' Holly thought as she and golem and everyone else sweat dropped. 

"Shut up you big ditz." Aiko sneered but sat down next to her anyway. "Hi, you must be...Holly..from the monster world." She gruffed grabbing a chicken leg off of the table, taking a big bite she groaned "This food tastes worse and worse everytime I eat it." 

"Oh, It's not that bad." BT scold as he sat next to her taking a bite and instantly turning green. 

"Are you ok BT?" Azami asked sincerely setting next to him. "AM-chan, how can you eat this stuff??" 

" It's easy when you have no taste." Aiko scrawled. 

"She means that realy." Anna-May laughed looking at Holly "I had an accident when I was young that permanently damaged my sense of taste and smell, which up until this war started I had always been down about but now I'm thankful very thankful!" 

"An Idiot would say something like that." Aiko grumbled. 

"What did you say!? You need to relax Aiko-chan, loosen up abit! Your almost as grumpy as the Soul Takers Six!" 

"Don't refer to me as Chan. We are not friends!" 

"All right, Aiko-Chan." 

Aiko tips. 

"Hello, you must be Genki's friend Holly. I'm BT, that's short for Blue Thunder and no I'm not a monster in disguise as a human." 

"Nice to meet you, and Angel told me the story." 

"She would." BT laughed "She's a nice monster but can be pretty gossipy. I bit she's the first gossipy monster ever right?" 

Holly laughed. 

"My name is Azami, I'm Aiko's younger sister." Azami introduced grinning ear from ear. 

"Well Hello to you." They smiled at each other as they shook hands. 

"So are you a Golem? It's nice to meet you. In my room hear in the underground I've got a little rose garden, perhaps you and I can go and see it later." Anna-May smiled up at him sweetly. 

"Golem would like that." Golem answered happy at the kindness of this girl and her love of flowers. 

"Good. Azami would you like to come to?" 

"Sure!" 

"What about you Holly?" Anna-May eyed her hopefully probably because she didn't want to leave her alone with Genki.. 

"I'll see." 

"So, are we really healed?" Hare asked looking at the needle mark. 

"We better be!!That hurt!!" Suezo hissed. 

"Sorry, we made it as painful...I mean painless as possible." Halo smirked. 

"Really, Hare I thought you where suppose to be so tuff." Tiger said sarcastically. 

"What was that!?" Hare snarled at Tiger. 

"You heard me!" 

They began to fight. 

"Stop it, we don't need that now!." Genki held them apart. They backed off looking at Genki surprised. 

"You put some mussel on, kid." Tiger commented. 

"Must have been all that traning with Durahan." 

"Traning with what?" Suzo asked hoping over to him. 

"With swords and Martial Arts." 

BANG, BANG, BANG, something echoed above them. It sounded close, very close. 

"It seems like that training is going to be useful," Hare said nervously trembling. 

"Dr.Wilo , Halo get the injured down to the basement area. Find the others and hide OK?" Genki instructed seriously. 

"Right away." Halo nodded dashing out of the room with Dr.Wilo panting behind her. 

"Guys, maybe you should----" 

"Not a chance Genki. We're fighting." Tiger said. 

"Ya...sure we are, Right Suezo." Hare nudged him slightly. 

"Yeah..of...course." 

"Genki, The demons, it's a flock of falcons and Vanitys, there breaking into the shelter!" White Hound rushed into the room. 

"Into the shelter!? Are you sure?" Genki gasped. 

"In what room should they breack in? Perhaps we can trap them." 

"Let me check." White Hound sniffed the air. "The dining room!" 

"No!" Genki shouted in terror. "Holly and the others are in there!" 

He rushed towards the room at full speed the monsters following him. 

"You know that reminds me....." 

"Wait!" Bt stopped Anna-May in mid sentence. "I sense something." 

Bang Bang Bang 

"What was that." Azami gasped griping her sister fearfully. 

"I don't know, But were safe in the shelter." Aiko comforted.. 

"They sound close..." AM mumbled. 

"That's because they are." And at BT's words they demons burst threw the ceiling. 

* * *


	2. Default Chapter Title

"Wahhhh!" Azami screamed digging her head into Aiko. "I don't want to dieeeee!" 

"Damn it!" Aiko hissed looking at the demonds" Azami, let go." She tried to push Azami of as she reached for her gun. 

"But I'm scared!!!!!!" She wailed hugging tighter. 

"GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE PEST!" the older screamed knocking her to the floor and took aim shooting one of the vanities in the wing causing it to fall to the ground. 

"They don't look like demons...." Holly commented looking at the vanities and falcons as she remembered the demond Pixie they fought before looked like a demon, these looked just like regular monsters. 

"That's because the curse did not take full effect of them yet. Right now is the easiest time to kill them." Blue Thunder answered dogging an attack and slicing the head of the falcon neatly with his sword. 

"Wah!! This is going to leave a bruise, you little slut!!" The Vanity Aiko had shot hissed barring it's teeth at her. 

Aiko pulled the trigger shooting the fallen vanity in the chest. "If these one thing I can't stand it's monsters who only care about there looks." 

"There to much of them to fight!!" Azami cried staring at the 15 remaining baddies. 

"Lightning!!" White Hound exclaimed as he leept into the room attacking three of the monsters, knocking them to the ground turning them into lost disks. 

"Cold Bullet!" Tiger exclaimed as he shot a vanity down, who trembled as she tried to get back up. "Forgive me...I...." She said cowardly. "Attack them!" She pointed to the other Vanities. A gun shot is heard and the Vanity fell dead. 

"Another thing I can't stand is cowardly backstabers." Aiko commented blowing the smoke away from the gun. 

"Die Humans!" A falcon shouted as he dove towards Holy, Anna-may and Azami. 

"Not a chance!" genki shouted from a higher level of the room he jumped with his sword bared hitting the falcon with it threw it's back, which turned into a lost desk. To everyone from the monster worlds surprise Genki stayed levitating in the air. 

"What the----How he doing that!?" Suezo exclaimed staring up at him. 

"Genki still has the power of the Phoenix, but it's still no use against Moo or the higher demonds. Right now Genki's full power is the same as the Moo you fought in your world." White Hound told them coldly. 

His friends gasp. 

"You got to be kidding." Hare muttered shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Die!!" A demon-like Vanity shouted knocking him out of the sky. He crashed to the floor with a cry of pain. 

"GENKI!!" Holly and Anna-May scream. 

"Oh now lady you made me Angry!!" Ann-may growled. "Razor Fan!" She shouted, two golden vans appear in her hands out of no where and she throws them at the Vanity. They twirled threw the air like golden boomerangs, one cutting the wing off and the other cutting the leg, the pixie fell to the ground. 

"See, It doesn't do to be on the side of evil now does it?" AM asked panting tiredly as she touched the fans they disappeared. 

"Moo...will...not..be..defeated...by..you." The Vanity began to shake than died. 

"Let's get out of hear!" A falcon shouted and him and the remaning Baddies began to flea, Genki uttered a low growl glowing a pale red "Fire wave!" A wave a fire shot out of his hands and engulfed the baddies who whimpered as they where mercilessly burned. Holy covering her mouth and nose with her hands and the stink of roasting flesh filled her nostrils. She looked away from the burnt bodies with teary eyes 'how horrible.' 

"Oh, Genki!" Anna-May whimpered throwing her arms around him. "I was sooo scared! You where so brave!! Are you hurt, hear let me kiss it all better!" She planted a soft kiss on his lips which Holy watched hurt as he returned it. 

"Annie, I'm all right, you where pretty brave yourself. You all where." he smiled at all his friends warmly. 

"We should get down to the basement, Incase more of them come." White Hound suggested. It was not a request, more of an order. 

"Yeah, it would not do well, if we where to go back into battle worn out." BT agreed tucking away his crimson stained sword. 

"But how did they find us?" Aiko asked silently as she stared up at the midnight sky. 

Halo gasped looking up as the secret door to the basement opened. She griped her staff tightly in her hand but let it drop with a sigh of relief as Genki and the others walk in. 

"Thank the Queen of Heaven that your all right!" She exclaimed happily. 

"Halo, we have serious trouble, they know where we are now." Genki informed her and everyone watched as the grin faded from her face and was replaced with a look of shear horror. "No it....they can't. How.......?" 

"There must be a traitor among us." Aiko stated eyeing the other curiosity. 

"Hey come on, no one hear is a traitor! You can't just go around accusing freinds about things like that!" Genki exclaimed firmly. Aiko looked at him disgusted. 

"Well, For all we know you could be slipping Butch information! He was going to be you brother in law you know!" She snapped. 

Genki turned away from her clenching his fist in anger. 

"Aiko!" Anna-May scolded, wrapping her arms around Genki. "How can you be so thoughtless, don't you know how hurt Genki is about Yoko's death? That was the last thing he needed to be remined of!" 

"You mean, his sister was engaged to Butch?" Holy whispered to BT. The young man frowned and nodded. 

"But than....How could somebody kill someone they love?" 

"Jealously can make even the kindness person become a devil." 

"It reminds me of what happened to my father." 

"Aiko." Azami hissed looking at her sister with her hands on her hips. "That was mean, no one hear is a traitor." 

"Do I look like I need advice from a rug rat like you?" Aiko glared at the younger. 

"Ahem, Aiko." BT cleared his throught giving her a look. She blushed looking at her feet. 

"Fine, I'm sorry." 

"Hmm," Genki grunted in reply as he sat down onto the cold wet floor. "It doesn't matter, even thought I hardly think anyone of us is a traitor we need to figure out how they found us." 

The others sat around him all lost in thought. 

"Genki, could it had been Lilim?" White hound asked looking up at the boy slowly who drew his breath in sharply. 

"Yes. I'm shure of it. She commands all the Pixie type breeds, and so far it had been all Pixie demonds that have been attacking......" 

"So are mission is clear, we must defeat Lilim." BT said undoing his sword from his belt "I'm ready for battle any time!" 

"We need more training before we can take on one of the Soul Takers!!" Anna-May exclaimed looking at him threw wide eyes. 

"Who are the soul takers." Hare asked curiosity. 

"Are they anything like the big bad four?" Tiger questioned. 

"If, they are we can take care of them." Suzo gloated. 

"No."White Hound hissed harshly at them. " The big bad four is child's play compared to this. Lilim is the weakess of the Soul takers and she is still stronger than all of us put together. The soul takers 6, are a group of baddies created by the power of darkness itself. They steal the souls of the monsters and people they kill and use them to make themselves even stronger, and gain control of there bodies turning them into mindless zombies." White Hound eyed Tiger up and down than smirked. "Lilim is a strong monster, her and all her Pixie friends there have the Ability to feed on the life source of males. She's dangeous. You better sit this one out." 

"Just what are you applying!" Tiger snapped angrily. 

"I'm saying that you don't have a chance." 

"You!" 

"Why not we take this outside, hmmm?" 

"That's fine with me." Tiger growled. 

"Hey!" Genki shouted at the two Tigers. "Cut that out! Were not going to fight each other!" 

"Yeah, Genki's right. We have more important things to worry about than you two ripping each others thoughts out." Holy agreed. 

"Fine. He's not worth it anyway." White Hound muttered turning away from Tiger coolly. 

Tiger growled angrily before turning away from him. 

" That brings up a problem. If they freed off of men, what about BT and Genki?And you know those, certain pixie hobby with seducing men." Halo finished kind of oddly. 

"Well, if they weren't so evil, I really wouldn't mind one of those cute Pixie's seducing me." BT whispered to Genki nudging him playfully. "Would you?" 

Genki laughed a nevouse sounding laugh "BT, quite you want Anna to kill me." 

"Maybe we can fool them" Dr.Wilo suggested. 

"Fool them?"Bt repeated 

"Just what do you have in mind?" Genki asked. 

"There all done!" Halo laughed with Dr.Wilo as they studied BT and Genki from all sides. 

"We had to ask." Genki whimpered. 

"I think I'm dying from embrazement!" BT wailed tears began streaming down bofe of there cheeks. 

"Oh, come on, let your friends see you!" Halo laughed giving them a shove into a clearing where all there friends stood.All males began to laugh while the females stand there with huge swetdrops. 

"Oh My God!" Gasped Aiko. 

"Oh, I think I'm going to have nightmares!" Azami gaped. 

"This is.....I refuse to believe this!!" Anna-May cried. 

"I never would of.....oh dear god." Whimpered Holy. 

They were all staring at Genki and BT.....in drag. 

"And hear we have the ever so lovely, Betty." Halo giggled flying just above them with a microphone in her hand, the other hand was waving towards BT. 

"She is wearing a lovely short blue mini dress, completed with zip over white vest, and a overly stuffed wonder bra." BT flushed red at the last comment. "For her hair we have a lovely curly red wig, and her beautiful make up is blue eye shadow, nail polish, and some lovely mascara." 

"Somebody shoot me." BT muttered bowing his head shamefully. 

"And next we have Genkai, who is wearing a lovely pair of pink shorts and a light pink peasant top completed with a beautiful pink wig! And pink lip stick, outliner, eye shadow, nail polish, and also a overly stuffed bra." 

"Why did I get stuck with all the pink?" Genki said also bowed in shame. 

"Because you look so good in the coular." Dr.Wilo smiled sleazy. 

Halo flew over to the girls. "You know I always wanted to be an announcer for a fanishon show. I guess this is good experience, eh?" She laughed, finally causing all the girls to laugh to. 

"Genki, you look so funny!" Holly giggled looking at the cross dressed Genki. Genki at her and grinned. 

"Well I did always like to make you smile." 

"Yeah." Holy smiled at him warmly. 

Anna-May glanced at Holly and Genki looking at each other and bit her thoung. 'damn, I hope this is not what I think. Does he still have feelings for her? Hmmm, I'll have to find some way to stop this before they get to close.' 

"Hey, BT!" Azami laughed hopping up to him. "Do you really think This will fool Lilim?" 

"Better question." Aiko smirked and pointed to there feet "Do you think you'll even be able to walk in those high heels?" 

"Of corse we can, right Genki?" BT boasted. 

"Yeah." 

"See!" BT took one step forward and fell onto his face. 

"No, BT you have to go Heal,Toe." Genki walking in a circle around him. 

"Well, we see, that BT needs practice, but Genki's doing fine." Hare obsevered. 

"Now why does that make me feel kind of worried." Suzo looked at Genki stangely. 

"Just what kind of Hobbies to you have genki!" Tiger exclaimed looking at the boy in shock. 

"Er.....um....ah..." 

"Talk about damned if do, or damned if you can't." BT muttered setting up. 

"What are you all doing down hear?" Durahan asked in a mean voice as he came down the stares to the secret passageway. He stopped when he seen Genki and BT. 

"Ever mind I don't want to know, I don't want to know." 

"It's not what you think!!" Wailed the two boys. 

"Durahan!" Breathed Halo with a shy smile on her face. "They are going up against Lilim, could you train them all, those two while wearing those clothes. You know as well as I that Lilim and her clan feeds on the life force of men." 

"My pleasure. Who is going?" 

"Well me and BT." Genki stated the obvious. 

"I'm." White hound volunteered. 

"So am I." Tiger glared at the other competitively. 

"I'm Not going to be left out of this one!" Aiko laughed. 

" I'll go." Holly whispered. 

"Wha--- Holly, but it's very dangerous!" Genki protested in shock. 

"Hey, Genki, I didn't come all the way hear just to stay where it's safe." 

"Well, I'll go to then! Me and Holly-chan can come up with a diversion or something." Anna-May smiled mostly at the thought of stopping Holly and Genki from being alone together. 

"Hmmmm, well all right. But as soon as there is trouble I want you two to come back hear, OK?" 

"Sure thing." 

Holly frowned at Anna, her looked back at her and smiled. It was not a friendly smile. 

"So, Golem." Anna-may looked up at him. "Don't you think the flower garden is beautiful?" 

"Very pretty." 

" Yes, It's very pretty chee! Did you plant all these flowers yourself." 

"No, A friend of mine, named Daisy helped me. She was a serenity. But she is now part of Lilim's army." 

"It's sinful..." Holly sighed staring at a pink rose with teary eyes. 

Flashback 

She was setting by a pawn, sighing, as she socked her bandaged foot in the cold water. 

"I must be a real pain, I'm slowing everyone down." she said to her reflection. 

"That's not true." Genki popped up from behind, causing her to jump. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Holly, I know something's wrong what is it?" He sat down beside her looking at her threw his brown eyes. It was the first time the Holly ever really noticed just how clear they were. How free of hate, vengeance, sorrow, jealously, they were. They did not appear to be happy, courageous, heroic, or brave either, even thought he was all those things. All what his eyes showed was warmth and kindness. 

"Genki...I.....well you see Moo........" She trailed off uncertain if she should tell him. 

"I know Holly." He said surprising her. "I know who he is. It's not your father's fault, that Moo took over him." 

"I know but....my father, he should have.....it's all his fault!" 

Holly whimpered biting her lip to keep from crying. 

"Holly, if somebody were to kick a rock from the cliff over head, and it were to land and break your toe would it be the rocks fault?" 

"What?" 

"Or this rose." Genki held a pink rose out to her. "If it's torns were to prick you, would the rose be evil?" 

"No, it can't help what it does." Realistion stuck her as she turned and looked at Genki threw teary eyes. 

"Holly, it's all right to cry. I like to make you smile, and you'll never smile if you don't let all your feelings out. Those tears will forever haunt you." 

She stop fighting back her tears and clasped in his arms sobbing on his shoulder while her comforted her all threw the night. 

end flash back 

Holy glanced at Anna-May who was laughing with Golem and Mocchi. 

'had Genki ever comforted her, does he love her? or maybe I should be asking myself if he ever loved me." 

Genki somersaulted dodging a blow from Durahan's sword. He grabbed his sword, pushing himself from the wall at Durhan, sticking him in the arm. With the arm that was left undamaged Durahan grabbed Genki by the wrist throwing him to the ground. 

"Genki!" His monster pals uttered in shock as Durahan continued to bend his wrist back. 

Azami who had been watching, whimpered covering her eyes. 

"Say mercy, you brat." 

"Never." Groaned Genki as Durahan continued to bend his wrist until they heard a snap and a short cry of pain. As Genki grabbed his broken wrist Durahan sent a kick to his stomach sending him against a wall. He laid there breathing heavily with what looked like a broken spine! 

"You killed him!!" Hare exclaimed eyes wide with shock. 

"No, he didn't." Halo smiled a small smile as she approached the fallen warrior knelling beside him, she outstretched her hands healing his wounds the same way she had healed tigers. 

Genki sat up shaking his head dizzily. 

"If your going to be fighting Lilim you better train some more." Durahan spoke coldly. 

"Hai." Genki nodded climbing to his feet. "I'm getting clumsy." 

"He's not serious, his not going to fight against the monster again." Hare bite his lower lip looking sort of sick. 

"Just watching that made me hurt!" Suzo said. 

"Genki, never was the type to give up, was he?" Aiko shock her head as she watched the young boy get thrown against the wall. 

"You said it." BT grinned at the sound of another broken bone. 

"LIGHTING!" Tiger roared attacking White Hound who dodge, leaping forward he pounced knocking Tiger to the floor. 

"Grrr, Cold bullet!" White hound was knocked off. 

"Good, shot, now try, BLIZZARD!!" Tiger hit up against a nearby wall. 

"Your pretty good." White hound commented standing over the other with a look of victory. 

"Hmph, your not bad yourself, but your forgetting something." 

"Oh and what's that?" 

"Never show mercy to your enemy even when there down. LIGHTNING!!" 

White Hound yelped in surprise and fell to the floor. 

"That's enough training for know, ok guys." Genki looking pretty bruised up approached them. 

"Fine." Tiger glared at White Hound who was getting back on his feet. 

"Yeah, you should get some rest Genki, you looked beat up, you don't want to go into battle looking ragged out." 

"Ha! Yeah your right, I think I'll look beat up enough after fighting Lilim." he laughed funning a hand threw his spiky hair. It was funny how much he changed yet stayed the same. He was taller now, allot more mussels, very long spiked bangs the rest of his hair tied back in a lose pony tail. But of all things that changed the most was his eyes, they were still clear and soft, warm, kind but they know held a tint of darkness. 

Holly yawned tiredly, as she fell back in a small bed. It wasn't that comfortable but it beat sleeping on the floor. She glanced to her side at the four other beds to her side. They belonged to Halo, Anna-May, Aiko and Azami. 

Halo was sleeping soundly along with Azami. Holly smiled as she watched them. Anna-May and Aiko, they were not in there beds right now. Holly glanced at the time on a clock next to the bed. 

11:05 

were could they be? 

"Ohh." Azami moaned tiredly as she sat up in bed rubbing her eyes sleepily. "I...have to go to the bathroom. Hello Miss.Holly, are you going to bed? Have a nice sleep." 

Azami smiled dashing out of the room. 

"yeah thanks, you to." Holly smiled waving to the child. 

'I better not get caught.' the girl thought looking around the hall for any others. 

'the only one's up at this hour are Genki and that halfling. There probably still training with Durahan, but I don't know about those monsters, it wont do if they catch me." The girl tip toed down the hall until she got to a room. She peeked in watching Dr.Wilo and the monsters sleeping. 

"Hmmmph, there no danger. OK now it's time to go see master Butch." The girl disappeared. 

She reappeared in the desoryed laboratory. 

"Master Butch." She bowed to a figure who stood in the darkness surrounded by candles. 

"You, what are your reports on the boy and his comrades." he spoke harshly. 

"Genki's friends from the monster world is us know. But they are week, no need to worry about them." 

"You cannot judge the quality of the iron until it has been tested in the fire. Tomorrow we shall see. Make shure they make it to Lilim, if they can defeat her than don't kill them, if they can't let my demonds tear them limb from limb. But under no circumstance must you let the neither the halfling or the boy be hurt. If I turned them to my side, with there powers I'll be unstoppable. You are dismissed." 

"Yes, my lord." The girl bowed her head and vanished. 

"Hmmm, Soon, everything will fall into place." 

"Well that was a work out! Huh Genki?" Bt asked wiping the swet from of his face. 

"Yeah, it was something all right." He anwsered as he pulled of his shirt. 

"So bro, what do you think of Anna-May? You know the babe has it all out for you." 

Genki sighed taking a drink of water from a nearby water bottle. "Ya I know, she's sweet and all, and I guess I do love her, but....I don't know...." 

"Think about Holy?" Bt raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Wha---?" 

"Hey man, it's obvious you like her, you certainly have away of picking women, she is a cute little thing." 

"................................" 

"Oh, don't be so shy, but really who do you love most Anna, of Holly?" Bt pressed. 

"I...I...don't know...I guess I love them botj......" 

BT sighed shaking his head "If you don't start cooking soon then get the hell out of the kitchen. If you don't act soon you'll lose them both." 

"I know but......" 

"HI GENKI!!" Anna-May squealed as she walked towards them, with a wide grin on her face. 

"My, didn't we do lots of traning tonight. You look so cute with out your shirt on." She wrapped her arms around him giving him a peck on the cheek. 

"Anna, what are you doing up at this hour?" 

"Oh, I couldn't sleep well, I'm so nevouse about those demons coming back. Can I sleep with you tonight?" She batted her eye lashes at him looking at him threw her huge hopeful golden eyes. 

"Meowww." 

"BT quite that." Blushing genki hissed at his friend who grinned back. "Er...Anna-may don't you...er....um..." 

"Oh, you men all think alike, were only going to sleep in the same bed together, nothing more than that. I know I can trust you not to take advantage of me." 

"Heh, heh.....shure....." Genki said nervously. 

"Oh goodie I hate being alone!!" She giggled hugging him. 

"HEY!!" Azami giggle sounded threw the hall as she ran up towards them. "BT, hi!" 

"Azami, what are you doing up?" he asked smiling warmly. 

"I wanted to see you, did Durahan hurt you?" 

"Ah, no." 

"Then why do you have all those bandages?" 

BT swet drops in embarrassment. 

"Hey, uh, Azami have you seen Aiko anywhere. She left in such a hurry she forgot her gun." BT changed the subject. 

"No, she wasn't in bed when I got up." 

"Hmmm, that's odd." 

"Perhaps, she just went to get something to eat, speaking of food, I'm starving! Lets get something to eat." Genki rubbed his empty stomach 

"Shure!! I can go for that!" Anna-May giggled clutching Genki's arm. 

"Shure, OK, I can't remember last time I ate!" BT grinned. 

"Oh, can I come?" 

"Shure Azami." 

BT looked over at Anna-May and Genki who were already leaving the room, and let himself be pulled out by Azami. 

I wonder if it's the right choice to go after lilim, are we strong enough yet. If it were just me who was going than I wouldn't be so afraid right now, but If Genki, Anna, White-hound, the others from the monster world or Aiko were to get hurt.........I couldn't live with myself, expeshly if Aiko were to get hurt. 

He grunted out of suprize and a little pain when he felt himself walk into something. The thing had also grunted falling back a few steps. 

"Aiko? I'm sorry I didn't see you. Where did you pop up from? You weren't in bed, I was worried." 

" I was just........visiting someone." She chewed on the bottom of her lip nervously tucking a strain of lose blue hair behind her ear. 

"Oh? Who?" BT asked curiosity. 

"None of your business." She turned to Azami studying her with her with her hawk like face. 

"Aza, go bed." She said bitterly grabbing the her sisters hand, she began to drag her down the hall. 

"Ouch, your hurting me!! BT, I'll see you tomorrow." 

Who could she have been visiting...no one unless.....BT's eyes widened with realization unless she was visiting.....him. 

* * *

Chapter 7

"Everyone, were are you!? Suezo? Hare? Tiger!? Genki.....?" Holly called out in the darkness which engulfed her, she tried to walk forward but was frozen in the air and was forced to float as she watched as pictures fill her eyes appearing out of the shadows as terrible nightmares. 

The first was Aiko laying bloody and torn on the ground. Bones twisted, her spin broke. Holly turned away scared, and trembling. She did not want to turn back, did not want to see, but after awhile she felt compelled, and turned around again. 

Ann-may was laying on the ground trembling, blood running dripping out from the side of her mouth. A sword implied through her belly. Holly twisted around running face to face with the bodies of her friends all dead. 

"Oh no!No!" She whimpered turning away one final time and screamed as she saw Genki laying there in a pool of blood. 

"Hmmmm, so Genki, what do you think of my nightdress." Anna-May asked as she approached him, wearing a rather skimpy red nightdress. 

He blushed turning his eyes away. "It's very nice..." 

"Oh, come on Genki look at me." Anna-May leaned over turning his head towards her. 

"......................" 

"Oh, come on Genki. We are adults, we can.........play." 

"....Er......uh......" 

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

"What the....?" Anna-May gasped startled looking down the hall from where the scream sounded. 

"Holly!" Genki gasped jumping out of bed leaving Anna-May setting there stunned than she growled "Damn! I was so close!" 

"I thought you didn't want to be taken advantage of." BT said teasingly threw the shadows. 

Anna-may looked up in surprise blushing furiously. "What are you doing here!?" 

"Me and Genki share a bedroom remember?" 

"Oh yeah!" Anna-May laughed putting a hand behind her head "You almost had a free show BT!" 

BT sweatdrops. 

"Wha---?" Aiko muttered as she was rudely awoken. She glared at Holy angrily "What's your problem?" Her angry face softened as she saw the terrified expression on her face. 

"What's wrong?" Aiko asked sounding concerned for once, she crawled over to Holly's bed, gently holding her shoulders trying to get her to stop shaking. 

"Aiko, what's going on?" Azami yawned sleepily, rubbing her eyes tiredly. 

"Holly? What the---? What's wrong?" Halo asked surprised and ran over to Holly's bed side along with Azami. 

"I don't know she just woke up screaming." Aiko admitted. 

"She appears to be in shock. Holly? Holy!!" Halo shook her but Holly still just sat there with a frightened look on her face. 

"Holy!!" Genki shouted as he ran into the room. The girls moved away from her as Genki leaned over he bed side to grab her shoulders."Holy snap out of it!" 

Holy awoke from her trance startled, her eyes wavered as she saw Genki in front of her. In a swift movement she threw her arms around him a began to cry as BT and Anna-May showed up. 

"Oh Genki I dreamt that you, and everyone was dead! It was so horrible...." 

"Shh." Genki hushed, brushing her soft brown hair back with his hand. "It's all right Holly, it's all right. Just let your tears out, everything will be OK." 

' Oh, I really don't like how this is going , That Holly she's getting to close to my Genki. She was hear for only a day and she's already got her arms all around him, I have to break them apart somehow, but I really don't want to hurt Genki's feelings..... Look, relax, this Holly girl, will be going back home soon, than Genki will be left all to me, but what If he gives his love to Holly? if he gives her that, he'll never be fully mine. I have to do something.' Anna-May thought bitterly as she glared at the them.'Well, at least I'll have him for myself, after we go back to bed'. She smiled evilly. 

'This really isn't what I had in mind." Anna growled pulling what ever little blanket she received to her chest, her back turned to Genki who slept beside her, and Holly who slept beside him. "You think, she would able to fall back to sleep in her own bed." 

SNORE 

Anna-May swet drops. [Great, I get to sleep in the same room with three others who snores. Maybe I should have slept in my own bed, no baddie would be worse than this!] 

The next morning 

"Wow! I had wonderful sleep what about you Holly?" Genki smiled at Holly who was just waking up. 

"Yeah, I didn't have any more nightmares." She returned the smile than frowned. "I'm sorry If I crowed you and Anna-May, I just was too scared......" 

"It's OK." Genki reassured. "Anna was here for the same reason." 

"Yeah." Anna-May sat up, her looks made Holly and Genki draw back frightened. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess. 

"Anna? Are you all right? You look like you haven't slept a wink!" 

"Oh? What{yawn} makes you think that Genki-Chan?" She blinked sleepily yawning once more. "I just need to{Yawn.}" She falls on the bed, quickly going back to sleep. Genki and Holy exchange dumbfounded looks. 

"Aiko, look I need to speak with you." BT growled grabbing Aiko by her hand. 

"What!?" She hissed angrily. 

He had been trying to ask her about last night all he could but she refused to answer him. 

"Tell me, were you visiting him?" 

Aiko looked at him hurt in her eyes. "How did you know?" 

"Aiko, I know you better than you think, I love you." Bt put his hands around her shoulders. 

"I know you care about him." 

"Well, he is my father." Aiko said softly" But I don't give flying f**k about!" She flushed with Anger. 

"Aiko, Your father is laying there dying just in the room right across from us, show some compassion. You know you don't mean that, he is you father. And if you hate him so much, why did you even vist him?" 

"To wish him a fast death." She grumbled. 

"Don't lie." Bt scolded. 

"I'm not! I hate the jerk I hate him!!" 

In the room across from them, where many monsters and humans laid dying, a single tear fell down the check of an old man. 

"Hey, what's going on?" Azami asked as she walked up to them. 

"Nothing." Aiko turned away bitterly. 

"We...er....We were just having a little argument, it's nothing Aza." Bt patted her head forcing a smile. 

"Oh, I don't like fights. Please make-up soon." Azami frowned walking away from them. Bt turned to Aiko once he was positive Azami was out of ear shot. 

"Aiko, shouldn't Azami have the right to know that her father is hear? That he's still alive, at least for a little while longer? She should at least be able to say goodbye." 

"NO!!" Aiko hissed turning to face him suddenly, rage filling her eyes. "He's not her father! And even if he was, I would not let Aza around him! He hated him, he abused me, her, my mother! A man like that shouldn't be allowed to even breath!" 

"Aiko......." 

"Look, I don't want to talk about, OK?" Aiko turned and began to slowly walk away. 

"Aiko, I wish I could help you." He whispered watching her as she left. "Don't feel, bad you tried your best, It's her choice, all you can do is be there for her." He turned around surprised but than relaxed as he saw Hare. 

"Thanks, I just wish there was more I could do." 

"Genki." Holly laughed as he took her by the hand, telling her to keep her eyes shut. "Where are we going?" 

"You'll see, just keep your eyes closed." 

Even though Holly couldn't see she could sense him smiling and smiled at him in return. She let him lead her up some old stairs, she could tell that they were old by the way they squeaked under there weight. Holly could feel wind on her face and the warm glow of the sun when Genki stopped and told her to open her eyes. 

As she did she gasped in both surprise and delight. 

"Oh Genki! This is beautiful!" They were outside, standing on beautiful green grass, the sky was clear blue and the clouds washed over it like cream on coffee. Roses more beautiful than the one's in Anna-May's garden could ever be, surrounded them. 

"It's the only place where the depression of Moo does not hang over. It did not change at all since the war started, It just stayed beautiful, like as if the hand of god is protecting it from harm." Genki told her in a quiet yet pleasant sounding voice. 

Holly smiled " How did you find this place Genki?" 

"I don't know, I guess it was fate, just like I was fated to meet you." He turned to her with a warm smile on his face. Holly blushed looking down, than slowly back into his eyes. 

"At first, when I unlocked your desk and found you I was disappointed that it was not the Phoenix." She grinned. "Or so I thought, but afterward, I felt in my heart, that if I had a choice between unlocking you or the "Phoenix" I would still have chosen you that day." 

"Holly I......." 

"Hey Holly!" A voice startled them, causing them to look away from each other, at the intruder . "Suezo? Oh, Hi?" Holly said still blushing. 

Suezo looked from Genki to Holly and gave to a sly look "I thought I'd fine You to together." 

They both blush crimson looking turning slightly away from each other. 

"Oh, soooooooo shy." Suezo teased. "The others told me to get you to, there going to be reviewing the plans of attack on Lilim. Holly are you sure you want to go?" He asked in a smaller almost pleading voice. 

"Of corse I'm Suezo." Holly replied shortly forcing a smile at the thought of battle and Anna-May. 

Genki stood there for a moment watching her leave. 

"Hey Genki! Come on!" Suezo hollered at him. 

"Oh yeah, I'm coming." 

I love her, what I feel for her.....do I really feel the same way for Anna-May?] 

"Hey, There you guys are!" BT exclaimed with a goofy grin on his face as they came into the room. 

"What took you so long?" Aiko demand. 

"Oh, we were just talking." Genki awnsered simply blushing a little. 

Anna-May looked at him with a hurt expression on her face, her eyes tearing. No one else seemed to notice the happiness fade from her face except for Holly. 

Holly suddenly felt really guilty. She knew Anna-May was not very smart, and could be ofuly competitive at times, but she did try to be her friend didn't she? Or was it all an act to keep her away from Genki? Still she really did not seem like a bad person, and Holy felt bad. Even though Anna was mean to her at times, it was probably just because she did not want her to take Genki away, could she honestly say she wouldn't try the same if She was Anna and Anna was her? ' I love Genki.......But is it fair for me to hurt others just to get what a want?' 

"All right, people we got the plans ready, listen up. Anna-May, Holly." Durahan said in a low gruffy voice. 

The mentioned snapped there heads up at the mention of their names. " You both will go there pretending to want to join them. While Genki, BT and the other monsters will sneak in threw this air vent. This will be a dangerous mission, you shure your up for it?" The monster studied them with sharply. 

"I'm in." Tiger said. 

"Me too!" White hound barked competivly glaring at Tiger. 

"Hell, I laugh in the face of danger! You don't need to worry about me. As if you would anyway." Aiko finished off her sentence in a whisper. 

"You can count on me and Genki!" BT threw an arm around Genki shoulder and began to laugh boasting about how strong they were while Genki just stood there with a huge sweatdrop on his head. 

"Well! You can count on us Girls, Hmmm Holly-chan! " Anna-May giggled throwing her arms around Holly in a friendly gesture. Holly grimace at the girls forced smile. 

"Hey!" Halo came into a room with a sly smile on her face. 

"Halo? What are you doing here?" Asked Durahan. 

"I was just wondering , If ya'll were ready?" 

"Yes we are." The group answered. 

"No. Genki, BT aren't you forgetting something?" Angel looked at them surprised, looking as if they forgot something really important. 

"What?" 

"These!!" Halo suddenly laughed evilly and threw her hands that were behind her back forward holding the most horrible site Genki and BT ever saw. The clothes, the drag clothes. 

"You weren't serious when you said to, dress up like a girl, were you!?!?!?" They screamed while everyone else just sweated. 

"Nah, Come on, get dressed." Halo scolded tossing them the bundle of clothing and pushed them out of the room. 

"Hey Holy! We should get changed to! If were going to play the role of some stupid ditz, heheh!" Anna-May giggled smiling widely. 

Holy sweatdrops. 

"There wont be much acting on your part." Aiko grumbled sourly. 

"Hey! What do ya mean!?" Anna-May growled angrily. 

"I'm saying, that your a useless ditz, who is always boy crazy, and has no sense of responsiblity or IQ. You rather spend your day thinking up ways to get Genki to make out with you, instead of more important things." 

"YOU!!! YOU!!! YOU!!!!!" Anna-May began to roar at the top of her lungs an bluish aura surrounded her as she powered up causing everyone to take a step back in fear. All of a sudden the aura disappeared 

"Oh, yeah, you right, Hahahah, except for that Useless and no IQ remark." She laughed with a dizy smile on her face while everyone stares at her with the biggest Anime sweat drops possible. 

"Oh really? You have an IQ Anna-Chan?" Aiko asked with fake sweetness. "What's 23 + 0 ?" 

"Oh that's easy!! What you think I'm stupid?" Anna rolled her eyes "It's 230!" 

Everyone falls over. 

"So, Holly-Chan." Anna-May smiled . " You know, If were going to make you look like a idiot girl, looking to join "the dark side." we really got to fix you up." 

'Oh?"Holly let Anna-May set her down on a chair. 

"Don't worry! I'm a fashion expert!" Anna exclaimed proudly tapping her chest. "OK lets see." She took Holly's hair out of the pony tail, letting the brown waves spill down the others back. As Anna-May began to brush her hair she began to talk. 

"Holly, what do you feel about Genki? What were you talking about this morning?" 

Holly blushed. 'Um...Well just about old times." 

Anna-may looked down sadly. "I know you like him Holly. So don't even pretend." She said threw clench teeth. "You must think I'm nothing but a useless ditz, and that I don't deserve such a wonderful guy like Genki. But I love him, OK? You know very well that your not hear to stay, so why do want to take him away from me? Are you really that selfish Holly-Chan?" 

Holly did not know what to say and only looked at her with an hurt expression. 

"Certainly, you must have a boyfriend or something back in your own world, so just back off!" The girl scrowled than let her expression soften. "I'm sorry Holly-chan, It's just that I really do love him ." 

"I understand." Holly sighed sadly 

Anna-May smiled " That's good, it's good that you your not as thick headed as Aiko." The girl began to tie Holly's hair up in a thick braid. " You know, I really would like us to get along, I bit if Genki-chan saw us arguing he would be pretty hurt." 

"Yeah, I guess he would......" 

"Hey, Holly." Anna-may put a hand on her shoulder causing Holly to turn and look at her. "Hey it's not to late for us to be friends is it?" 

"No I guess it's not." Holly forced a smile, 'even thought I don't like Anna-May that much I just don't feel it's right to break her heart, but is right for me to break mine?' 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
chapter 8  
  
"You know, right now I really hate Halo." BT growled as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. "I feel like such a...a...Pervert!"  
"Hmmmm, I know what you mean." Genki answered with a sigh.  
"Hey, bro, whats up?"   
"It's Annie-Chan and Holy-Chan, I...."  
"Genkiiiiii!" BT groaned rolling his eyes. " Do you love Anna?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you love Holy?"  
"Yes."  
" In the same way?"  
Genki paused and finally turned around to look at his friend. "No. I feel different love for each of them, I just don't know what kind of love is which."  
"Your confusing yourself pal, Just look inside you heart and you'll find the answer."  
"Thanks, BT, that was helpful, if I can help you, let me know."  
"Well, One thing."   
"Yeah, what?"  
" What looks better, Beach Pink or Fire Engine red?" BT held up to tubes of lip stick.  
"You are differently a Beach person."  
"Thanks I could never have figured that out on my own."  
"You guys are really worrying me." Suzo said nervously as he bounced into the room, eyeing them strangely.  
"Eh!? Suzo." Genki gasped startled, his cheeks burning.  
"Never mind! Your adults, you can make your own decision." Suzo turned away hoping out of the door.  
Genki and BT swetdrop.  
  
"Arghhhhhhhh!!" Holy screamed as she looked in the mirror, her eyes wide in terror.  
"Opps, I guess I did go kind of overboard." Anna-May grinned sheepishly.  
"You dyed my hair green!!"  
"It washes out!" Anna-May protested. "Look I'll be fair you can turn my hair any color you want, take you pick." Anna-May gestured towards many bottles of wash out dye.  
"Deal." Holy picked up a bottle of purple hair dye looking at her vengefully.  
Anna-May swet drops.  
"Now, come on, take your pick of outfit." Anna held up two different skimpy outfits.  
"Are those clothes!?" Holy exclaimed shocked.  
"Yeah, There wild huh? I made them myself!" Anna exclaimed proudly and threw one of the outfits to Holy.  
She studied it curiously. It was short thight black shorts that went only high enough to hide the middle of her legs, and was made out of leather, and the top was red and very thight, and the black leather boats went up higher than her knees, along with gloves that went to her elbows.  
"Oh god." She muttered teary eyed. "I'll never live this down, when Suzo and the others see me dressed like this!"  
  
"Ok, is everyone hear." Durahan asked the small group who were clustered together.  
"Wait, Holy or Anna-May is not hear yet." Suzo commented looking around.  
"Wait we're hear!" Anna-May's bubbly voice called out as she dashed in the room  
* guys whistles at her new look*  
"Holy-chan, come on out, don't be shy." she giggled blushing at the attention she was receiving.  
"Er, ok." Holy muttered reluctantly and walked into the light.  
"HOLY!?" The monsters and Genki gasped. Even BT and Aiko had shocked expressions on there faces.   
"I don't really have to where this do I?" Holy sweted as she looked down at herself.  
  
  
"Oh, I hope that no demonds attack us before we get to Lilim." Anna-may shivered huddling close to Genki's chest.  
"That's a chance we have to take. All we can do is hope for the best." Genki mummers lost in thought as he ran his hand threw her hair reassuringly.  
"Well, I feel safe with you around." Anna smiled blushingly wrapping her arms around him.  
"Hey, It's bad enough you got me into this thing you call a car, don't start with the mush." Tiger shot them a warning glare.  
Genki and Anna-May swetdrop and pull away from each other blushing furiously.  
Holy looked at them frowning and turned towards the window in disgust.  
The car they drove in was small so only Aiko who drove, BT setting in the seat next to her watching threw the review mirror for any Baddies. And Genki, Holy, Suzo{who demand he come, if only to watch out for Holy} Anna-may and Tiger and White hound whom laid across the knees of the humans while poor suzo was squished up against the window.  
"Hey, how do we know where Lilim is?" Holy asked looking over in Genki's direction, But it was Anna-May who answered first.  
"I was waiting for you to ask that question." She smiled flicking a piece of Purple hair over her exposed shoulders. "There are 4 power points in the town, where 4 of the soul takers 6 six rule. Over in the east is fire that area is ruled by Garuda he commands a group of evil Durahan's. In the north ruled by a monster who calls itself Mink, We don't know what kind of monster it is but it leads a group of Wrackies the north is commanded by water, in the west is area of air ruled by Shadow an very evil Terror Dog, he leads a group of very serious tiger breeds, and finally there is Lilim who rules the area of earth."  
"Yeah." Genki chimed in. "They took over the power points, Human's can not see the energy field that clearly marks the places of all Power points, but since BT has monster Blood and I'm hafe monster." He said the last part with a frown. "We can see them. The power points have taken over but the main source of each power point has not been corrupted yet. They are hidden well inside the areas, none of the soul takers must have found them yet."  
"Yeah, and this can really work in our favor!" Anna-May smiled. "If we unlock the power for the good side we can use the power to defeat Moo but, if all four power points are taken over by the darkness all our chances of defeating Moo are over, since the sliver phoenix plan failed." She frowned in worry.   
"That is very interesting, do you have any idea who the other two of the soul takers are?"  
Anna-may's face changed in an unreadable sort of way and she went quite. "I'm not shure I want to know....." Anna-May said finally.   
"They are stronger than all the soul takers put together, they are the top demonds and no one knows who they are, except for Butch, not even the other soul takers know!"  
"That's weird, do you have any idea on who they could be, Genki?" Holy asked.  
Genki frowned in thought for a moment than hunched his shoulders. " I have no idea, to tell you the truth. I suppose it could be anyone."   
"Yeah, maybe even one of us." Aiko said in a very creepy voice from the front seat.  
"That's Not Funny Aiko!" Anna-May explode. " No one here is a soul Taker! You Know very well that all the soul taker are monsters and I'm shure that Halo, Durahan and White Hound our no traitots! So Stop with those foolish accusations!"  
Everyone looks at her surprised.  
"......Sorry....I was only joking." Aiko said stunned.  
"Annie? Are you ok?' Genki asked concered.  
The girl blushed and looked down at her feet. "Sorry, I'm just so nervous, I'm so frighten of these demonds, I'm using all my courage to go out there tonight, but I'd do anything to help you." She leaned over to give him a kiss when the car came to a sudden stop, throwing everyone in the back forward.  
"Ohhh,Aiko why did you stop?" BT groaned rubbing a large bruise on his forehead.  
"Oh! Don't we such a baby." Aiko rolled his eyes than pointed forward. "Look."  
"Hey, that's a Silhouette{sp? It's a pixie/monol}" he exclaimed.  
'Wha--? Let me see!" Genki pushed himself forward to get a better look.  
The Silhouette laid in a twisted position on the wet road, she appeared unconious. In a matter of moments Genki climbed out of the car and rushed towards her, BT quickly flowed giving instructions to the girls to stay behind in case of danger, and for the two tigers to protect them.  
"She does not seem like a demon, do you think she could be good?" BT asked not removing his eyes from the wounded Pixie-monster.  
"I don't know, she appears beat up." Genki tenderly brushed back her hair to examine a deep cut on her pale forehead.  
"Genki, look she's waking up." BT pointed out.  
The Silhouette's eye brows creased in pain as she opened a pair of pale blue eyes.  
"What? Where am I? Who are you....?" She asked staring up at the two boys. "Oh. Your the rebels. Go ahead than kill me.  
"We are not here to harm you." BT reassured. 'You should not speak so lightly of death, you have a long life ahead of you."  
"What's the point of it. My own sister did this to me, I'm hated by everyone, just go and ahead and end my pitful pointless existence."  
Genki looked at her sadly "You seem so sad, You remind me of someone I use to know as a kid. You don't need to be with the baddies, they don't love you because they don't love anyone or anything but power!"  
  
Anna-May's eyes teared as she listened to him from the car.  
  
"Your the boy with the phoenixes powers right?" she asked setting herself up.  
"Um, yeah, your right. How did you know that?"  
"Butch had big plans for you and the hafeling. Something about your inner powers." She explained than stood to her feet. "I wish you the best of luck against my sister Lilim." she began to walk away. Genki frowned and was about to go back to the car when he saw a red light from above. He turned towards it and saw a beam blast of engery heading towards Silhoutte.  
"Watch Out!" He exclaimed springing off the ground pushing the Silhouette to the ground as the blast hit the spot where she had been standing a moment ago. The pixie was to startled to speak and just sat there with a dazed look on her face while Genki turned towards the area where the light had once been and saw a demond Pixie.  
"Damn I missed!" She pouted. " But this time I wont." She charged up another a fireball.  
"Fire wave!" Genki exclaimed shouting a beam of fire at the pixie turning her into burnt ash.   
"You.....saved me?" Silhouette asked in disbelief. "Why?"  
"Because, I can tell you have a heart."  
"It is very nice of you to say that. My name is Shadow."  
"Mine is Genki." He smiled shaking her hand.  
"I thank you again for saving me, but I don't have a heart, it has been stone for a long time, and it will always be. I'll give you some tips for battling Lilim, she looks to use engery draining attacks and life sucking attacks, but she will attack Physically once in awhile. However she has a special attack she can only use once, a beam that will kill anyone with one hit, even if it only grazed your arm it will quickly take all life away from you."  
"Thanks for the warning."  
"Genki, I'll pay you back one day for saving my life." She began to walk away.  
"Shadow you really don't hafe to do anything for me."  
"I made a promise to myself. That if anyone someday would be nice to me that I would repay there kindness." she turned around a small smile curved on her lips. "Just one last tip."  
"Yeah? What?"  
"Change back into male clothes, you look ridiculous!"  
Genki swetdrops. "You keep yourself safe ok?" He said recovering from his embarrassment.  
"Yeah." Shadow's smile faded away as she dissolved into the night.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Why are we stopping BT?" Anna-May asked, as Bt stopped the car suddenly in a dark alleyway.  
"We, can't just drive up to Lilim's fortress, that would be a death wish." BT said{he and Genki where not dressed like girls anymore.}  
"Yeah, we are not exactly welcomed hear you know!" Aiko snapped .  
"I was not talking to you Aiko!" AM snapped defensively pushing herself off the seat to get a good swing at Aiko.  
"This is no time to fight!" Genki growled pushing Anna back into her seat."We hafe to plan are next move carefully. If we just blunder our way threw this we'll end up dead!"  
"Your right, I'm sorry Genki-san." Anna-May sniffled.  
"Hmmmmm, ok, there's an air vent in the back of the building. We can get in threw that, this is where you Anna-may, and Holy come in. We wont be able to the back of the building without them spotting us, we need you two to go and make a distraction, . When we exit the air vent and go into the building an alarm will sound, you two run, get in the car and drive away ok? Wait for us in here if you can." Bt Instructed.  
'Yes, we can do that, don't worry about a thing." Anna-May smiled but it was evident she was scared just by looking at her face.  
"Yes, we'll try our best." Holy agreed.  
"I know you will." Genki smiled, than turned to Suzo. "Suzo, you go and watch Holy and Anna ok? Incase they get attacked." He whispered softly so the girls could not here him.  
Suzo nodded in agreement.  
"BT, how'd you know about the airvent and alarm?" Aiko asked curiously.  
"Well, to be honest. That Night when I bumped into you in the hall. Me and Genki went hear and checked it out. It was only an hour away and we thought it would be smart to check it out."  
"But, that was dangous!" She exclaimed her face flushing in anger at the fact that they could endanger themselves.   
"We just wanted to make shure that everyone would be safe." He he smiled a sad little smile and whispered in her ear.  
"I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."  
Aiko blushed deeply and quited down.  
"The fortress is very close, just a few meters away.Anna, Holy, Incase you need it, hears a gun." Aiko handed the gun to Anna-May. "Don't shoot yourself with it now." She smirked at her own mean jock.  
"I can use a gun just fine!" Anna-May grumbled.  
"Remember that time you accidentally shot Genki in the shoulder?" Aiko remind.  
"Oh come on! I was only seven!" the ditz exclaimed devensily.  
'Seven?' Holy thought looking up in shock and turning towards the arguing Anna-May and Aiko and the swet dropping, Tigers and Genki.  
  
Flash Back  
~Holy Point of View~  
The day was hot a sweaty, so she was glad that the group had decided to take a breck in the nice shaded woods. She just hoped that no baddie would attack and ruin the comfort of this area. She pushed threw some tress as she followed Genki's foot prints, searching for him, so he would not mess his chance to eat that night. She began to worry  
'what if a baddie got him?' but the next bushes she pushed over reviled a clearing with a nice water pool, and Genki relaxing in the cold water, seeming as if he was asleep. Holy approached him picking up his white shirt which had been discarded onto the treestump.  
She knelt down next to him and studied his face. She had been right he was asleep. She smiled and brushed a soggy piece of bang away from his eyes.She hated to wake him, he seemed so innocent so peaceful in his rest but she knew he would be grumpy if he did not have supper. She reached out her hand tenderly to shake his shoulder but drew her hand back putting it to her mouth in concern. On his right shoulder was a deep hole about the size of a dime, it was easy to see by all the red and blue marks around it that it was brusied and/or infected.  
"You did he get this?" She wonder outloud, useing her hand to shake his other shoulder.  
He woke startled, looking around in confusion. He relaxed as he saw her and ran his wet fingers threw his soggy hair.  
"Oh, Holy, Hi. Sorry, I guess I fell asleep." He greeted sheepishly.  
"That's all right." I smiled and waited for him to climb out of the water before handing him the shirt. I knew it was sort of rude but I let my curiosity get the better of me.  
"Genki what happened to your shoulder?" I asked innocently.  
Genki looked surprised than smiled. "Oh, that. I had the since I was seven."  
"Seven?" I replied surprised. "It looks like you've just got it. What happened?"  
"Oh, Me and a friend of mine where playing a game and we found this gun, we thought it was only a toy but it turned out it was real, you probably guess how we found out eh?"  
"Ouch. So a gun is weapon?"  
"Yeah. I'm glad I only got shot in the shoulder. I'm glad she playing good cop, or else she would have aimed for my head or something. And I'd be dead."  
"Oh? The sounds scary. I'm glad guns don't exist in this world." I than frowned, he had never really mentioned any of he friends back in his world until now, he must miss them, I thought feeling guilty that it was actually my fault he had been taken away from his world.  
"I'm sorry. You must really miss you friends."  
"Yeah, but I have even better one's now. AM-chan is cool and all, but you guys are more important to me."  
"Genki." I smiled blushing.  
  
End of flash back  
  
'Had he really known her that long?' Holy thought sadly. 'I thought they only just met, but they known each since they were little children, I only knew him for a little bit over an year, how could I possibly compete with that?'  
"Holy are you ready?" BT asked.  
"Huh..oh...yeah."  
"Don't worry Holy-chan, we'll get threw this thing ok." Anna-May reassured. " Who knows me and you, we may turn out to be a real good team!"  
"Hai." Holy answered faking a smile.  
It took them less than 4 minuets to pile out the car and go over a brief review of the plan. They traveled threw the dark streets silently until a huge building came into view.  
"Thats the base!" Anna-May looked at it in disbelief trying to hide her smile.  
"Just because it's a shopping mall dose not mean that it's safe." Aiko answered trying to keep her tuff attuide but was chewing off her lips to keep a straight face.  
"But why would they pick the mall as a hideout?" AM frowned in confusion.  
"They can't help it if the mall was bulit ontop of the power point." White Hound replied.  
"Well, at least it's not spooky." She smiled breathing a sigh of relief.  
The atmosphere turned more serious as Genki looked towards Anna-May, Holy and Suzo.  
"You guys be careful."   
"Of corse we will Genki." Holy reassured.  
"You be careful too kid." Suzo responded standing near Holly's side.  
"Genki, don't die on me." Anna kissed his cheek looking at him sadly."Promise me?"  
"I promise."  
Holy looked away from the two of them painfully, she could feel the tears bulid up to her eyes but she blinked them back forcefully.  
"Holy what's wrong?" Suzo asked quietly.  
"Nothing." She lied.  
"All of you be careful, please." Genki asked them his eyes watching Holy with concern.   
"Yes, of corse, we will Genki." Holy forced a smile on her face as she watched Genki take cover with the with the others near a few trees waiting for there chance to sneak into the back.  
Anna-may turned towards Holy and Suzo with a sad smile.  
"I know Genki can do this. Come on, lets do our part now."  
"Yes, lets."  
They walked up to the front of the shopping mall, and knocked on the door. They waited for a moment feeling very tense. Nothing Happen.  
"I guess there not home." Anna-May shrugged turning towards Holy.  
"Auuuu, spoke to soon!" Suzo gasped looking upward as a Daina and a Dixie appeared on the roof of the old building.  
"Who are you intruders!" The Diana ordered.  
"Ehh....umm....." Anna-May stuttered for words looking up at the two demond pixies.  
"Well come on! out with it!" The Dixie exclaimed in a high pitched squeaky voice.  
"Well, we were, like, wanting to, like, join you!" Anna-May exclaimed in a voice that made her normally dizty tone sound serious. Holy felt her nudge her in the ribs.  
"Oh yeah, like, for, shure!!" Holy mocked Anna-may's tone quickly.  
The two two Pixies looked at them amused.  
"Really?" Daina smirked.  
"And what, help would you be to us?" The Dixie laughed.  
Anna-May and Holy paused glancing at each nervously.  
"Um....our sister is with the resistance." Anna-May lied, the two Pixies got an interested look on there faces.  
"Uh, yeah....."Holy agreed giving Anna a strange look.  
"We, can help lead you to there hide out!" Anna-May blurted out suddenly, causing the Pixies to look surprised and pleased at the same time.  
"Soooooo," Diana trailed off. "You know the resistance? Would you perhaps be able to lure the hafleing and the boy to us? Or our you mearly hear to fool us?"  
"Fool you? wouldn't dream of it." Holy protested.  
"Then, why do you want to join us?' Dixie pressed leaning forward.  
" Those two boys your after, are our boyfriends! And they dumped us!! !! We want revenge! We want justice! We want there heads!!" Anna-may went and sounding like she was on somesort of weird soap-opera. Holy and Suzo swet droped.  
  
"Shhhh, be quite." Genki warned as they crept threw the bushes while Holy and Anna-may distracted the Pixies.  
"Well, duh!" Aiko muttered rolling her eyes.  
"Look there's the air vent." White hound said looking towards the entrance.  
"All right. everyone stay low to the ground." BT hushed leading the group towards the vent.  
Genki took a glance back at the two girls.  
'Holy, becareful'  
  
Suzo glanced over at the small group as the crawled over to the back of the building. He felt his nerves tense up knowing that the alarm would sound at any minuet.  
~Holy, There at the vent, be ready to run~ he told her telepathically. He had finally gotten control of some of his telepathic power, except the teleport.  
Holy nodded her head at him to acknowledge she heard him and began to size up the destance from there to the car.  
  
"Ok, guys, get ready. On the count of Ten this vent is coming off. Be ready to move quickly." Bt told them and took his sword out ready to pry of the vent.  
10: *Lilim's going down!* Aiko thought determinedly.  
9: * She will pay for all what she has done!* BT told himself ready with the dagger  
8: * This seems like a promising challenge Tiger grinned  
7: * I can't wait to get my claws into that Murderous Bitch, I just hope that Genki will not be careless White Hound thought.  
6: * She will not get away with all the killing she has done, nor will she succeed in unlocking the power point of earth! I hope your watching Yoko, I'll make you proud!* Genki told his sister silently.  
5: ~Holy, promise me you'll be careful.~ Suzo pleaded.  
4: Holy looks over at Suzo, smiles, and nods, and whispers 'you too'  
3: ~Oh, Genki hurry up, I don't know how much longer I can destract them.Oh Genki becareful, I love you so much.~ Anna-May began to pray to god silently for his protection.  
2: "................Lilim..............." A shadowy figure whispered as it watched them.  
1: "Now!" BT exclaimed as he pried the air vent off.  
  
BRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The alarm sounded threw the night, causing Holy and Suzo to jump and Anna-May to scream.  
"What, The-----!!" Diana shouted startled look around her.  
"Come on Anna! Lets get out of hear!!' Holy exclaimed as she garbed the other by the arm. "Yes, lets get outta hear!!" Anna-may whimpered scampering away.  
"Diana there getting away!" Dixie exclaimed pointing towards the retreating girl and suzo.  
"Those fucking backstabing sluts!! I'll kill them for tricking me!!" Diana took after them at full speed. "Hehehe! Yeah! Lets rip there lying little throats out!" Dixie giggled going after Diana.  
  
"Damn! There chasing us! Oh what do we doooooooooo!!!" Anna moaned, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
"JUST KEEP RUNNING!!" Suzo exclaimed.  
"Look, there's the car!" Holy pointed ahead.  
"Yeah! Were going to make it! Yeah!" AM cheered her tears turning from ones of terror to relief then back to terror as a blast lightning exploded in front of them halting them.  
"Ohhhh...Nooooo! There after us!" AM wailed.  
"What do we do!?" Holy worried.  
"TAIL ATTACK!" Suzo shouted suddenly attacking Diana who swooped in for the kill. he was batted away like a fly and hit the ground hard. Holly's eyes widened in horror as she heard the crack of bones.  
"SUZO!!" She scream tears running down her checks she fell to her knees beside her friend as her began to cough up blood.  
"Holy....." He whispered his big eyes watering. "Run......." He head dropped to his side leaving Holy to stare at him stunned.  
"I wont leave you! Suzo, please, please wake up......"  
She threw her arms around him and began to cry heavily. She gasped as she felt his body  
become replaced with an lost desk. She stared at it dumfounded then screamed "NOOO!"  
The screams echoed throughout the lonely night sky.  
"Hahaha!! I'll destroy you in one blow!" Diana laughed raising her hand getting ready to deliver the final blow.  
Holy stared up at her helplessly, to sad and scared to more, she good only set and stare at her death approaching. She shut her eyes waiting for the pain but what came was not pain but a strange popping noise. She opened one eye and saw Anna-May standing infront of her with the gun Aiko had given them pointing it at Diana. Just Pointing it. Holy looked up at Diana her was just floating there look at Anna-May with a puzzled expression, looking like she was trying to figure out what the hell this little girl was trying to do. Then Holy noticed a flash of red, Diana noticed to. A gapping whole in her chest sprayed blood. The Pixie opened her mouth to say something but a puddle of blood began to pour out falling to the ground  
Drip  
Drip  
Drip  
and she fell dead.  
Time seemed to stop for the two girls as they stared at the two lost desks.  
"Oh, my god, I killed something.........." Anna-May trailed off, tears begging to sting her eyes. She turned to Holy a look of sorrow and concern covered her face.  
"Holy.......I'm so sorry......"  
Holy just continued to cry as she stared at Suzo's lost desk.  
"He was....my best friend.....we had been together so long....I can't believe he's gone.....He died to save me...it's my fault......"  
Anna-May knelt down beside Holy putting her hands on her shoulders.  
"Don't say that. It's not your fault, there was nothing you could have done. Though the body is gone his spirit well always live on. Just keep him in your heart,and in your memory. As long as you remember someone there never gone."  
"Your right...thank you, for saving me." Holy despertly wiped at her tears.  
"No problem. When we get back, Let's clean you up, have some warm tea, and I'll tell you a bed time story." The girl smiled at her. "Does that sound good?"   
Holy smiled faintly. "Yeah."  
Anna-may Helped Holy to her feet and began to lead her to the car.  
"YOU!!" A screechy voice halted them. They spun around and stared at Dixie.  
"YOU KILLERS!! HOW THERE YOU KILL MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!!" The Dixie screamed.  
" I'LL KILL YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU!! DIE! DIE!"  
"Oh, fittle sticks! Holy, lets get out of here." Anna-may yanked her arm dashing towards the car. Holy felt herself being pushed into the drivers seat With Anna-May landing in the seat next to her.  
"Holy, drive! I'll try to shoot her out of the sky!"   
"Drive? I don't know how to drive!"  
"Just hit the gas petal! NOW!!"  
Holy pushed her foot on the petal and the car went off into a zooming start.  
"Arghhh!" Bofe girls screamed as Holy headed for a wall.  
"Turn!! Turn!!" AM grabed the streaing weal steering the car away from the wall and onto the road. She then popped herself half way out the window taking a shoot at Dixie which missed.  
Holy griped the wheel until her hands began to to turn right, barely advoiding crashing into things and the steady bangs of Anna-May's Gun was not real helping her.  
"I GOT HER!!" AM exclaimed in triump as the Dixie crashed to the ground with a hole in her right breast.  
"Not so fast, you little bitch..." She muttered summing a fireball. "Die." The attack slammed into the car.  
"ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The two girls screamed. AM threw her arms around Holy frightened. "Hold on to me, and no matter what don't let me go!"  
"Why?"  
"Because.....If they want you in heaven they will have to take me too!!"  
"ARE YOU SAYING WE'RE GOING TO DIE!?" Holy squealed.  
"Let me put this simply........YES!!!!! WAHHHHHH!!!"  
The car spun to it's side crashing over a ramp sending them flying threw the air and crashing on it's roof. There was no sign of movement in the car.  
  
"Woah! What a battle!" Aiko exclaimed wiping swet from her brow looking at the five demonds they had been force to battle almost as soon as they entered.  
"What a waist of life." BT frowned kicking one of the bodies away.  
"Yeah." Genki agreed wiping some blood away from a deep gash on his forehead.  
"Your shure that you didn't get cut to deep?" White Hound asked with motherly concern.  
The boy grinned. "Of corse I'm OK! I'm Mr.Engery!"  
"Just because your hyper does not mean you can't die." White Hound reminded with a sigh.  
"Ahhh! You really took the fun out of saying that!' He grumbled turning away from the tiger.  
" Do you have any idea where Lilim is?" Aiko asked looking down three different twisting paths.  
"No, but she should be in the main section of the building."  
"You went shopping hear enough Aiko, don't you know where the main area is?" BT reminded only to get a sneer in return.  
"The building has totally changed since then you know. Completely changed, I don't recognize a thing."  
Tiger sniffed the ground getting the sent of a few Pixie monsters in every direction.  
Whitehound grinned at Tiger in mockery "That did not help much did it?"  
Tiger growled as White Hound began to sniff the floor.  
"Over to the right there are Two monsters, in the middle is four and then to your left is five. I would imagine Lilim to have body guards so I would think that the left path is correct." White Hound informed his voice teasing making Tiger feel his blood boil.  
"Yes, But we just can't go in headfirst. We need to sneak in somehow...."Aiko trailed off in thought.  
"Your right but how......." Genki looked around himself then snapped his fingers. "Of course! Remember this building was built on top of an old Temple?"  
"Yeah, I did a protest to stop the destruction of the temple, so what about it?" Aiko looked began pulling on a strain of lose hair, something she had always done when confused.  
"Well, the ruins are probably still below. We can travel underground."  
"Yeah, and how are we suppose to get down there?" Tiger questioned.  
"Easy!" Genki smiled proudly. "I can use my 'Heat Beam' attack to melt a hole in the floor."  
"Genki." White Hound said worriedly. "Are you shure it's wise to use your powers that way? You'll weaken yourself, and your going into battle......."  
"Nah! Don't be such a worry wart!" Genki interrupted.   
"Well, Bro I think that is a good idea. We don't have anything to lose"  
"Except our lives." Aiko added.   
BT rolled his eyes at Aiko's response "Let's try it."  
"All right everyone, stand back. HEAT BEAM!!" The fire shot out of Genki's hands hitting the floor below with much force melting it in a few moments.  
"Argh!" Aiko screamed a short startled burst as water began to poor on them from above.  
"...Eh? Oh yeah, forgot the sprinklers....." Genki grinned sheepishly.  
BT and the others swetdrop.  
  
"Master Lilim, I have captured two of the people from the resistance." Dixie bowed cluthing her still beelding breast.  
"Is it the Phoenix boy and the hafeling?" Lilim asked her voice as dark as the shadows that blocked her image from the Dixie's eyes.  
".....No, Master Lilim, But one of them appears to be Anna-May but with a sluttish make-over. From my sources she and the Phoenix Child seem to be close. We can perhaps use her as bait."  
"What about the other?"  
"The other? I don't know. No one has seen her with the resistance before. She does not appear to be a treat to us. She could not even defend her own monster from Diana."  
"Speaking of Diana.Why is she not hear?"  
Dixie gulped. "She was killed by Anna-May....She was shot."  
Even though the Dixie could not see her masters face she could sense a smirk on her face.  
"And you. Why are you cluthing your body like that? are you hurt?' Lilim laughed lightly.  
The Dixie began to tremble.  
"I don't have any need for weaklings. Go away, because you were loyal I'll let you live."  
The Dixie could feel her heart pounding fast, as she got up barely able to stand on her shaking legs.  
"Yes Master." She bowed and began to leave. She was almost to the door when a Poison and a Serenity blocked her path.  
"What?" She turned her head to look at her master and saw two shinny eyes glowing in the darkness a mocking laugh bounced off the walls.  
"Your so gullible! You actually thought I would let you live? Now, tell Diana hi for me when you get to hell."  
"Wha---??" She was silenced as an engery blast smashed into her chest and threw her back. She fell onto her knees looking looking dazed.  
"I guess this is my punishment for all the things I've done wrong......Lilim, I'll see you in hell." She fell to the floor dead a puddle of blood flowing out from under her.  
"Despose of this mess." Lilim said in disgust.  
"Yes Master Lilim." The Poison bowed and began gathering the body in her arms.  
"Lilim sama, What should we do with the prisoners?" the Allure questioned coming out of the shadows.  
"They can work well as bait. Chain them on the wall, it will take the Phoenix Boy and his friends off guard when they come."  
"What makes you think there hear?" the Allure asked.  
"You question me, Selina? I thought you was smarter then that."  
Selina gasps "I'm sorry master."  
Lilim smirks "I can sense them, underground. They'll be arriving hear shortly, and when they do, then the fun starts."  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
Moo reborn part 10  
  
Holly slowly opened her eyes, she grimaced as she felt a sharp pain in her head.  
'What happened?' she thought to herself trying to move her arm but discovered that she was chained to the wall by her arms, the tip of her toes barely touching the floor.  
'where am I?' she asked herself looking around large room, which appeared empty except for a puddle of red blood near the front doors.  
'I remember the car accident, but what happened after that? Were we caught? Oh no!' her eyes widened as she suddenly realized, the fact. She turned her head to her side spotting Anna-may chained to the wall much like herself. Dozens deep cuts were slashed across the girls tender skin, all what remained of her clothes were a few scraps hear and there, not much left, but enough to cover up her body. The girl still had not woken and Holly feared for a moment that she might be dead, but relief came over her as she saw the girl's stomach swell with breath, he breathing was slow, but Holly was pretty sure that the girl would live.   
Holly paused and looked at herself the best she could, wondering if she was in the same shape. She gasped surprised as she saw blood streaming down her legs, she wondered why she had not been felt any pain, but then again that could be because her whole body was numb.  
  
"Hmmm, It's seems that one of are little guests are awake." Selina said in her snake like tone causing Holly to look over to her right and saw a huge very expensive looking chair with Lilim setting in it sipping some wine, not even paying attention to her in the slightest. Next to her stood an Allure, who caused up at her threw soulless eyes.  
  
"So it appears..." Lilim hunched her shoulders not really looking like she gave a damn. " Find someway to keep her from speaking, we can't have her warning her friends about our trap when they arrive."  
  
"Trap?" Holly repeated looking around the room which appeared empty except for her, Anna-may and the two pixie demonds. At first she saw nothing then slowly, 10 shinning red eye appear out of the darkness from the ceiling above.  
  
Holly gasped shocked and then turned her head angrily towards Saleina who approached her with a roll of duct tape.  
  
"What? No don't you dare!" Holly demanded angrily as Seleina raised the tape up to her mouth.  
  
"Quite, human." the Pixie spat out the last word like a curse and slapped her across the face.  
  
"Why are you doing this?' Holly questioned, her cheek burning with pain.  
  
Selina made a look of disgust at her her and roughly gagged her.  
  
"Shut up human, there is nothing you can do to stop us, now watch, watch as your friends die!"  
  
  
"This place is so dusty, my eyes are hurting." BT whimpered rubbing at his puffy eyes.  
  
"Oh, BT grow up!" Aiko scolded.  
  
"Genki, are you sure this was a good idea, it seems like we have been wondering underground for hours." Tiger asked.  
  
"Well, it was the best idea I could think of. Attacking head first would just get us an early grave. White Hound, you sure were going the right way?"  
  
"I'm positive." the white tiger responded.  
  
"How much longer should it be?" Genki half asked half whined.  
  
"Yeah! If I stay hear underground a second longer I'm going to go insane. I HATE being underground. I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" BT cried.  
  
"BT, when your like this, I wonder how I could be in love with you! Grow up!" Aiko hissed.  
  
"but I'm scared." BT sniffled.  
  
"Oye men." Aiko groaned swetdroping.  
  
"Genki!" White hound exclaimed suddenly, his blue eyes wide in shock.  
  
"What? What is it!" Genki asked startled.  
  
"I sense Anna-may's and Holly's sent up above."  
  
"Holly!?" Tiger growled angry at the thought of her being captured.  
  
  
"Wha--?" Genki's face grew pale.  
  
  
"Oh no! They were captured?" BT said alarmed.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't have used such weaklings for a distraction! I knew that this would happen. Damn stupid idiots, we all knew that they would fail, so why be so surprised? After all, how could they have done something right? Anna-may is just a stupid Bimbo and that Holly girl seems to week and afraid to do anything."  
  
Genki glared at her shaking in anger, barely restraining himself from hitting her.  
  
"Aiko..." he said his voice low and thick with anger. "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH !!"  
  
The small group looked at him surprised, expechily Tiger who in all his life never saw Genki so angry at an ally before. Infact, the boy was so enraged that he was shaking so bad with the anger that he could barely keep his blance.  
  
"Genki...I'm...sorry...I.. didn't...I..." Aiko bit her lip fearfully griping BT's shoulders.  
  
"Genki." White Hound said in a warning tone. "Clam down, you remember was happens when you get to angry." White Hound warned.  
  
This clamed Genki down alittle and her turned away from Aiko.  
  
Aiko breathed in relief and let go of BT.  
  
"You shouldn't be so sassy all the time." Bt frowned slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am...." Aiko told Genki barely above a whisper.  
  
"Hey, what does happen when he gets angry?" Tiger questioned Bt in a whisper slightly confused by White Hound's words.  
  
"His power, he complete loses control of it when his rage goes beyond a certain level, he can be really dangerous when that happens. Once when we were battling off some humans turned demon and one of them tried to rape Anna, he got so angry that his power sky rocketed to a level that was inhuman, impossible for even a Monster to reach. Suddenly all of the demons began to scream "My body.it's hot." and then they burst into flames, and it wasn't just the demons that was infected us too. Lucky the power became to much for his body to take an he clasped. He did not want to burn Me and everyone else along with the demons but as I told you, he loses all control over his power." BT exclaimed in a hush whisper. "But the scary thing is, that he did not even use any of his power to burn them up, what fried them was the energy of his anger ."  
  
' The kid has that kind of power? It's hard to believe that he could cause people to burn up using energy alone! It's impossible!'  
  
"White Hound, there right above us, aren't they?" Genki questioned.  
  
"Yes, but we need to plan an attack first, gen---"  
  
White Hound did not have time to Finnish before Genki blasted a whole threw the roof of the temple and jumped threw it.  
  
"Finally were outta this whole. Come on Aiko we have a date with evil." Bt grinned scooping Aiko into his arms.  
  
"That's fine, but next time we go on a date, can we go to a nice French restaurant?" Aiko asked with a teasing smile as BT followed Genki threw the hole.  
  
"You can stay down here, if your scared." White Hound mocked looking at Tiger with a sly smile." Your to weak to do any good.You'll just get yourself killed."  
  
Tiger growled. "We'll see who dies."  
  
"Good luck, you'll need it." White Hound commented as he and Tiger jumped threw the hole.  
  
  
  
'Well, well, looks like the fun has arrived.' Lilim though, a smile playing across her thin lips.  
  
"I know, what your thinking, Lilim, this is not fun... no, this is evil." A voice whispered from far off in the darkness of the room.  
  
  
The group stood in the center of the room in awe at the size of it.  
  
"Holly! Anna!" Genki exclaimed spotting the two girls chained to the wall.  
  
"Holly!!" Tiger hissed, spotting the girl, chained to a wall gagged and bleeding from many deep gashes.  
  
"Mphhh!!" Holly shook her head, trying to warn them to run but it was to late.  
  
"Welcome, Halfing, Phoenix child. Welcome to your death!" Lillie laughed, and suddenly eleven Pixie type demons attack from above.  
  
"What the fuck! Damn! It was a trap!" Aiko exclaimed reaching to her side to pull out her gun. "How did she know we were coming!?"  
  
Two pixie demons flew infront of her.  
  
"Foolish human, our great master could easily smell you and your dirty friends a mile away." A Vanity turned up her noise at her.   
  
"Now prepare to die, heh heh!" A Kittin giggled and began to claw at Aiko with her long sharp fingernails.  
  
"AIKO!" BT screamed as he watched her being clawed and kicked at by the two pixie demons, he removed his sword from his side and charged towards the attackers, to be stopped in his tracks by a serenity and a Mint.  
  
"Your cute, dance with us?" The Mint laughed.  
  
"Get away from me!" Bt hissed.  
  
"But, I'm really hungry...and your life force would taste so sweet." The Serenity drooped her arms his shoulders, freezing him he could feel himself becoming dizzy as the Serenity closed in for a life draining kiss.  
  
"Arghh! Stop it!" The sounds of Aiko's cries and her gun going off snapped him out of his trance. He looked over to his right were the Vanity laid in a puddle of blood on the floor and at Aiko who was being clawed into by the Kittin her gun a few feet away from her.  
  
"NO!" BT growled, slashing at the Serenity with his sword as she began to suck away his life force.  
  
The Serenity staggered back away from him startled, her hands gripping her cut neck.  
  
"How did you break my spell...?" She mumbled falling to the floor dead.  
  
"Epp! Serenity!" the Mint cried panicked watching her friend fall dead, she began to began to back away fearfully as Bt approached her.  
  
"If you don't attack I wont attack you, get out of hear and you will not die by my blade." he told her before rushing off toward Aiko.  
  
The Mint just watched him threw wide eyes.  
  
  
"AIKO!!" He roared attacking the Kittin with his sword, only causing little damage, but enough for her to back away from Aiko.  
  
"ouh, my body is so sore." Aiko whimpered, barely keeping her blance. Her face was pale from blood lost.  
  
"Aiko, take cover I'll battle her off." BT got ready to attack.  
  
"Well, Men are more fun to kill then women anyway." The Kittin sneered and sent a lightning attack at him.  
  
"BT!" Aiko's eyes widened as the lightning stuck his sword sending the shocks up his arms. She spotted her gun laying to her side and rushed towards it, picking it up with her hand she noted. "Only one bullet left, I don't have time to refill it. I have to make this shot good."  
She turned to the Kittin her face in twisted in anger.  
  
"Hey bitch, your musical ends with a bullet."   
  
Kittin looked up at her confused. "What? Musical? I was never in a musical."  
  
"What, have you never seen 'Cats?' to bad, you really would have liked it, but I'm afraid that they don't show it in hell, so you'll never be able to see it." Aiko grinned and pulled the trigger, shooting the kittin in the forehead.  
  
"Damn, how could I let my guard down so easily?" those were the Kittins last words.  
  
"Bt!" Aiko gasped running towards him as he fell on his knees his hair sticking straight up from the shock of the lightning.  
  
"I think I need some hair spray." the boy blinked looking up at his hair.  
  
"Oh, Bt." Aiko giggled. "I'm glad your all right."   
  
"DIE!!!" a voice suddenly shouted and Aiko and BT look towards the source startled, the Mint was flying straight at them, her horns charging up for a blast of lightning.  
  
"Argh!" Aiko cried gripping onto BT tightly.  
  
as fast as a snake would strike at an unexpecting felid mouse BT stuck out his sword, the blade going threw the Mint's chest.  
  
"Oh, BT, you killed it." Aiko commented looking at the body on the ground, quickly blushing as she realized that she had been holding onto BT in fear.  
  
"No, she's still alive." he answered quietly.  
  
'What?" Aiko gasped in surprise. "BT what are you doing."  
  
Bt walked over to the Mint who laid on the floor breathing heavily, a puddle of blood slowly forming underneath her.  
  
"I gave you a chance to excape, why did you choose to die?You knew attacking head on like that while I had my sword out would be a invitation to death."  
  
"I knew, but Lilim would hunt me down and kill me anyway if I ran, and I would rather be killed by someone with a soul then someone without."  
  
Bt's eyes widened and filled with tears as the Mint's head fell to her side and her breathing came no more.  
  
"Everyone of Lilim's followers" Bt looked around at the remaining six Pixie demons {minus Selina} "is being forced to do what they are out of fear."  
  
  
  
"So, are you afraid, yet?" White hound laughed, looking at Tiger out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I'm not but what about you?"  
  
"I'm just fine, I'll take on the Dryad, Unico, and Poison." White Hound replied looking at three of The Pixie's that encircled him and Tiger an anger suddenly clouding over his eyes."You can have the Jilt, Jinnee,and Lepus, if you can handle it that is."  
  
"The question is can you?"   
  
"Watch and see."   
  
"Like, lets, like, get this show on like, on the road." The Lepus tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.  
  
"can't wait to die?" Tiger grinned.  
  
"I wont be the one whoes going to die." The Lepus replied. "All right girls! Lets, like, attack!"  
  
"Burn!" The three Pixie demons attacking Tiger fired fire at him, while the ones attacking White Hound fired lightning.  
  
Both of the Tiger doged, jumping into the hair, both charging up there lightning attacks.  
  
"LIGHTING!!" They shouted at the same time.  
  
White Hound's attack hit the Unico with full force, while Tigers hit Jilt  
  
The Unico was old and frail while the Jilt was ill looking and weak, bofe were killed instantly.  
  
"MOTHER!! TRINKY!!!! The remaining pixies scream.  
  
"You heartless bastrads, how dare you kill my mother and my sister!" Poison growled, tears of rage streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"We are the heartless ones? At least we don't go slaughtering helpless babies like you!" White Hound growled, his eyes narrowed. "You and your family killed people and monsters by the thousands, but you all were to scared to fight against someone who could defeat you, so you attacked the old and sick, you slaughtered helpless infants by the hundreds. I'll always remember that night when you and your family attacked, it'll be implanted in my mind forever"  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
There was fire, so much fire burning the area to the ground. Genki, Aiko, Anna-May and even Azami were fighting off many demon changed monsters, leaving him to try and save wounded bystanders.  
  
He had gotten two children out of a burning building, a boy around the age of five and a little girl about the age of two.  
  
"Hide hear, I'll be back I just need to help my friends fight ok?"He had said to the children.  
  
"Your not going to leave us all alone are you?" The two year old girl sniffled hugging her teddy bear close to her heart.   
  
"Just for a little while, just stay hear and hide in the alleyway OK? You'll be safe from the attacks hear.  
  
"Ok, did my big brother excape from the house?" The little boy questioned, his eyes teary.  
  
"I wasn't able to reach him, I sensed him in the building, but the flames were to high, I'm sorry." White Hound told the child frowning.  
  
"Adrian...." The boy sniffled while the little girl began to cry louder.  
  
"Don't worry maybe he is still all right. I gotta go now, I'll be right back ok?"  
  
"You promise we wont die?" the boy asked fear dancing in his bright blue eyes.  
  
"I promise." White hound smiled and ran off to join his friends in the battle.  
  
The battle had gone quite easy, and they celebrated the demons defeat, but the joy was not to last as he ran back to the alleyway, to see to his horror, six pixie monsters crowded around the body of the fallen boy, blood slipping from a wound in his chest. The little girl laid over the Jilts shoulder.  
  
"Wow, it was so easy to set fire to that house!" The Unico laughed.  
  
"Yeah, The resistance did not, like, even, like, see us! They were to, like, busy fighting off the,like, weaker demons! Now we can excape with our prize!" Lepus giggled.  
  
"Yeah, it was a pain in the butt finding this brat, why does Master Butch want such a flimsy child?" Poison questioned.  
  
"Ah! I don't know, just as long as we got our job done good, we wont be killed." Jilt said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's our lives that really matter in the end." the Dryad frowned crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Yeah, lets get back to headquarters and get some sleep, all this murdering children has gotten me so sleepily!" the Jinnee yawned.  
  
"WAIT!" White Hound shouted as he ran towards them.  
  
"Oh? Sorry, but we will kill you next time wolfy, right now it's bed time!" Jinnee yawned again.  
  
"Yeah! Bye bye!" Lepus giggled.  
  
"I guess you failed in keeping these brats safe, eh?" Unico laughed as she, her daughters, and the little girl disappeared.  
  
"WAIT COME BACK!!!!" the tiger cried hopelessly, than turned to the little boy who still barely breathed.  
  
"Hey, hang on. I have a friend who'll fix you up, just hang on ok?" White Hound fought to keep tears from falling from his eyes.  
  
"You...You..lied to me." The little boy choked on the blood he was coughing up.  
  
"I lied?"  
  
"You promised I wouldn't die..."  
White Hound's eyes grew wide with shock as the Little boy stopped breath, a tears sliding threw forever closed eyes.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" The Tiger cries of grief echoed in the darkness the night  
  
~End Of Flash back~  
  
  
"That little boys last words will forever haunt me, but even though I can't change the past, I can advenge his death." White Hound snarled.  
  
Tiger watched the other tiger this time, knowing that this was his battle, he would prove that he was stronger next time.  
  
"Well, What a tale of sorrow, what you expect us to feel guilty or something." Jinnee giggled along with her sisters.  
  
White hounds eyes flashed with rage. "You don't even care...you...you...." White hound could feel his rage build with the sound of everyone of there giggles.  
  
"You...you...YOU LAUGH!!" White hound suddenly let his anger explode as he jump into the air "HAIL GUN!!!"  
  
"Wha--?" Tiger eyed the new attack with surprise.  
  
The pixie monsters scream as hail the size of bullets fired into there skin full force, the round bits of ice going right threw there bodies.After the storm cleared and they could see the victims of the new attack again, laying in a huge puddle of blood. Holes, the size of hail all over there bodies.  
  
"I got my revenge on them for killing that child now, I just hope that now his soul can rest in peace." white hound commented staring at the piles of bodies.  
  
"Yeah. We'll settle whose the stronger of us after, lets defeat Lilim."   
  
White Hound smiled up at his rival. "For once I agree with you."  
  
  
"Phoenix boy! I wont let you attack, Master Lilim! I'll protect her with my life!" Selina growled facing off against Genki.  
  
"Why protect someone who doesn't give a damn about you?"  
  
Selina's face twisted in rage. "She cares, she does care about me!I know she loves me, and I'll fight to the end to protect the one I love!"  
  
"Your such a fool!" Genki said disgusted drawing out his sword.  
  
  
"What, happened? Oh yeah, the car accident, hmm what's happening' Anna-may thought as she opened her eye weakly.   
She gasped as she saw the bodies of the pixies laid sprawled out on the floor.  
"What in the world!?"  
  
"Mphhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Holly tried to say but the tape around her mouth was making it impossible to speak.  
  
"Oh!? Holly? What you doing over there, were we captured?"   
  
"Hmmmphh!" Holly nodded her head.  
  
"I can't understand what your saying, why don't you take that gag off, it's not very fashionable." Anna-may blinked confused.  
  
Holly swetdrops.  
  
"Wait, Genki!? GENKI!!" Anna-may smiled seeing him not giving care to the fact that he was in battle.  
  
Genki grinned at her slightly. "I'll be right there Anna-chan, Holly-chan, as soon as a dispose of this flit!"  
  
"Try as you might you can't win against me! I'm deferent than any Pixie monster you've seen, so you have no idea what to expect, but I know everything you can throw at me Phoenix boy! So I have the advantage! You'll die!"  
  
Genki grinned. "Lets see who die then. I'll give you the advantage of first attack."  
  
"Your to cocky ." Selina eyed him disgustedly. "but it's your death. LIGHNING RAY!!!"  
  
Two rays of lightning shot forth from her hands towards Genki who jumped into the air advoiding the attack fully.  
  
"HEAT BEAM!!" He shouted hitting Selina in the back.  
  
"Arghh!" She growled then her angry frown slowly turned to a smile. "It'll take more than that to kill me Phoenix boy! LIGHT OF DARKNESS!!!"  
  
Genki's eyes widened in surprise as the attack hit him full force and he fell to the floor.  
  
Holly's eyes widened in terror ' Genki! No! No!'  
  
"GENKI-CHAN!!!!!!" Anna-may cried tears falling from her cheeks.  
  
Genki garbed his head in pain.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?" Genki hissed his body trembling.  
  
"heheheh! The attack I used on you brings all the negative forces out of your soul,and it takes over your mind, your ours now."  
  
"What does she mean by that!?" Aiko exclaimed, all of the resistance watched Genki and Selina in shock and fear.  
  
"She means that Genki's going to become evil." BT replied in his eye wide.  
  
"No Genki!" White Hound gasped in alarm.  
  
"Genki!!" Tiger's eyes grew wide as he watched the boy slowly got to his feet.  
  
"GENKI-CHANNNNNNNNN!!! " Anna-May screamed, he voice taking on a desperate plea.  
  
"No! No! Genki, please no!" Holly screamed in her mind, so terrified that she didn't even notice the tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Genki stood silent for a moment then turned to his friends from the resistance, his normally clear brown eye completely one coular, his face expressionless. And then ever so slowly a smile spread across his face, a smile that was to be there invitation to death.  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
Chapter 11  
  
The group was silent as they watched Genki look at them threw soulless brown eyes.  
  
"Uhh....pal....um...Genki-kun.....is somthing..er wrong?" Bt questioned taking a step towards him.  
  
Genki remained silent watching calmly as Bt approached him.  
  
"Hey, buddy, come on talk to me, that was quite a attack she used on you, are you all right?"   
  
Bt was standing right infront of Genki now, waiting for a response. "Her attack, did not work on you....did it?" Bt's voice trembled.  
  
It was silent than the sound of a slap echoed off the walls.  
  
Genki had just slapped BT across the face, sending him skidding back several inches.  
  
  
The group gasped in shock, as Selina laughed smoothly. "It seems like the once courageous phoenix has joined the forces of evil."  
  
"No Genki!" White Hound screamed to the boy, who showed no reaction to White hounds words.  
  
"This is not real!" Tiger gasped shaking his head dumbfounded.  
  
"Genki!Snap out of it!" Aiko pleaded looking up at him from Bt's side.  
  
"GENKI-CHAN!! COME ON WAKE UP!! DON'T BETRY US...DON'T DO LIKE----" Anna-may began to pled, tears streaming down from her cheeks.  
  
Genki slowly turned towards her, as she hung on the wall. "Shut up woman." he scrowled,then suddenly he threw his hat to the floor and ran his fingers threw his long bangs.  
  
Holly's eyes widened surprised at what he said, but even more shocked to see a little smile creep up on Anna-may's face.  
  
"So, who wants to die first?" Genki laughed looking from Bt, to Aiko, then to the two tigers and back.  
  
"I'll take on each of you, no holding back now! I want to see your true abilities, I want you to parish knowing that your best wasn't good enough!" Genki grinned, then threw his sword to the floor. "And to make it fair, I wont use any weapons and only 5% of my true power."  
  
"Someone's confidant of victory." Aiko remarked with a scrowl on her face.  
  
"I hate to do this to you kid, but I have no other choice." Tiger got ready to attack.  
  
"Your my best friend, Genki-kun, but I know that if you were yourself right now you would want me to end your life so you wouldn't harm anybody. I hope that you'll forgive me, but I'm willing to fight to the death!" BT growled pulling out his sword.  
  
"BT!Your not going to kill him!!" Anna-may screamed panicked her already large eyes went wide in horror.  
  
'Oh my god! Genki!! This can't be happening!' Holly let the tears slid freely down her cheeks. 'Come on, I lost my father to darkness, I can't lose you to the shadows too....'  
  
Genki glanced over at Holly his face taking on a concerned expression for a moment but then he turned back towards the battle, his face hard and cold once again.  
  
"What you think a puny little mortal like you can kill me! Ha! I'd like to see you try.Come on! Attack me from any direction."  
  
"Fine,if you really want to die! Here I come!!" BT lept into the air air his sword, but Genki advoided the attack, just like Bt thought he would, but he had been ready for it.  
  
"Sword flare!" Bt suddenly screamed sending a blast of light from his sword, hitting Genki right in the stomach.   
  
Genki grimaced holding onto his stomach, then slowly straightened himself. "Mawhahaha!! You actually thought that puny attack would hurt me? Hahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Bt growled "You bastard, Genki would never act like this if he had control again."  
  
"Oh? So, you think so, then take this on! FIRE BALL!!"   
  
Genki tossed the attack at Bt, which sent him sprawling back.  
  
"Ohhh, I can't lose against you...." Bt groaned getting up to his feet. "Damn! And that was only 5% of his full power? Fuck! We don't stand a chance against him! He could melt us into a pile of flesh at any second!"  
  
  
"Ewwww....don't you think that would be gross Holly-chan?" Anna-may wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
Holly looked at her with wide eyes 'What? You mean he can melt people now too!? I hope I'll never have to see him do that.......'  
  
"Oh! I'm so bored hanging up on this wall, I want to get down now." Anna-may mumbled, giving the shackles which held her captive and small thug shattering them completely.  
  
"Ack!? You Steroide pusher!" Selina gasped staring at the girl in shock.  
  
"You mean, you could have freed yourself at anytime!?" Aiko exclaimed. "Why wait until now!?"  
  
"I forgot that I could free myself....heh!"Anna-may reached over a pulled the shackles off Holly's hands letting her fall to the floor.   
  
Everyone including Genki swetdrops.  
  
"So, the idiot has some powers after all.....I wonder where she got them..." Lilim thought as she watched Anna-may free herself and Holly.  
  
  
"Enough of this foolishness!" Genki scrowled. "Lets get this battle over with now!"  
  
"Fine, if you want to do things the hard way! Everyone attack him at once!" BT screamed leaping towards Genki his sword aimed towards the boys chest.  
  
"Ha! Pitaful attack!" Genki growled sending a powerful kick to Bt's stomach sending him against a wall, the attack leaving him week and defenseless.  
  
"MY TURN!! TASTE BULLTES PAL!!!" Aiko took out her gun a began to shot all six shots to all different parts of his body.  
  
"Foolish." Genki remarked shooting a wave of fire out of his hand melting the bullets instantly.  
  
"Ah!"Aiko gasped as the flames from his attack covered her, causing her to fall to the floor burnt and unconiuess.  
  
"Aiko...chan...." Bt mumbled as he watched her fall unable to help her.  
  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe Genki is doing this..."Holly trailed off tears dancing in her eyes as she watched him attack Tiger.  
  
"Yeah! Go Genki! Go! Go! You can win!!" Anna-may began cheering suddenly having Pom Pom's and a cheerleading outfit on.  
  
"Hey!! whoes side are you on!?" Holly growled.  
  
"Opps, I mean.....Come on,Good guys! defeat my evil boy friend!Heh!Heh!"  
  
Holly swetdrops.  
  
  
  
"Genki! Why are you doing this?" Tiger asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
The boy frowned for a moment but then smiled a crule smile once again."What if I say because I want to?"  
  
"Then I would say your not the Genki I knew and cared about!"  
  
"Your words touch me! But words alone will not save you! Try your best Tiger, try and kill me." Genki mocked, causing Tiger to growl.  
  
"It's not my wish to hurt you." Tiger responded sadly then looked up at him, his eyes fiery. "But it seems I have no choice! Cold bullet!!"  
  
"Reflect" Genki responded calmly, a clear glass shield appeared in his hands reflecting Tigers attack off and straight back at him. Tiger screamed as he watched his own attack come at him,knowing that it was impossible to doge, and it hit him full force, throwing him back servile inches.  
  
"Genki......" Tiger coughed before passing out.  
  
  
"NOOOOO TIGER!!!" Holly screamed trying to run toward her fallen friend.  
  
"Stop! Are you crazy! Just stay out of it Holly-Chan!!" Anna-may grabbed Holly from around the waist, holding her back.  
  
"Let me go! I need to help Tiger right now! I wont let him be hurt! I wont let any of them be killed!" Holly growled trashing about in Anna's arms.  
  
"Holly-chan! I'm not letting you go! For Genki's sake I cant let you go out there!For everyone's sake!" Anna-may hissed sharply in Holly's ear.  
  
"What are you talking about!? Genki please stop this now! PLEASE! We are you friends don't you remember? All the good times we shared? All what we went threw! Please, fight back against the Allure's spell! Fight it Genki!" Holly pleaded, tears starting to sting her eyes once again  
  
"Pitful human! Don't you see that his soul is completely mine? He is part of the darkness now, he obeys only myself and Master Lilim, nothing you say can reach him now, face it you've lost, with the Phoenix on my our side we are completely unstoppable!" Selina bragged.   
  
"No....it can't be...Genki tell me this is not threw." Holly whispered.  
  
"Sorry but it is, I obey only my masters." Genki replied his voice like ice.  
  
Holly could feel her heart break into, horror feeling her body. "NO! NOOOOOOOO!!" She screamed, the terror and shock of it all taking over her senses.  
  
"Holly." Genki mumbled under his breath frowning slightly.  
  
"Pheniox boy, your job is of yet incomplete, Finnish off that tiger right now." Selina demanded pointing towards White Hound.  
  
"It will be my pleasure." Genki smiled evilly approaching the last standing warrior "Why haven't you attack yet, White Hound?"  
  
"Because I know your not evil...." White Hound mumbled. "So I cannot hurt you."  
  
"Oh? And what makes you say that? Have you not witnessed the fall of your friends by my hand ?" Genki grinned.  
  
"I have, but I know you did not want to harm them." White Hound replied looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"And what makes you say that?' Genki asked amused.  
  
"Because I know...." White Hound grinned.  
  
"Oh is that so?"  
  
"Yeah, I know you don't want to harm any of us, but it's the only choice you have now....so go ahead and attack me. I can't harm you. SO ATTACK!!"  
  
"If you insist." Genki mumbled. "Power drain!!"   
  
White Hound gasped as the attack hit him, draining all of his power out of his body as he fell to the floor, no longer having strength to stand.  
  
"You were abit merciful on that last one..." Selina observed disdainfully but then smiled slyly. "But you have proven your lolaity to me. Now you can Finnish these two dogs off." Selina looked towards Anna-May and Holly.  
  
"What ever you wish, Master Selina...." Genki bowed. Picking up his sword he began walking towards Holly and Anna-may, who backed up fearfully against the wall.  
  
Selina stepped beside Genki to observe the girls terrified expressions.  
  
"Genki-chan....please don'thurt me..." Anna-may whimpered hiding her face in her hands.  
  
Holly just stared at him in dispair and fear, tears still falling from her eyes.  
  
"So whose going to be the first to taste the cold steal of you sword?' Selina smirked loving the look of fear on the faces of the young girls.  
  
"You'll never guess who." Genki replied.  
  
"Is that right?" Selina laughed. "And who shall that unexpected person be?Your dear sweet Annie-chan?"  
  
"No, you." Genki replied.  
  
"Wha---Argh!" Selina cried as Genki's sword suddenly embedded itself threw her back, and into her heart area.  
  
Holly gasped as Selina staggered backward, holding onto the bleeding hole in her body, teeth going threw her lips as she held in her screams of pain.  
  
"You.... I tought...how did you break free of my control?" Selina coughed, her vision beginning to get blurry.  
  
"How could he break from you control when he was never under it in the first place.I knew the whole time." Anna-may giggled running up to Genki throwing her arms around him.  
  
"What?" Holly gasped surprised.  
  
"What you mean he was faking this whole time!?" Selina screamed in rage looking at both Genki and Anna-may ."How did a fool like you know , and not I !?"   
  
"Ever sense we were young, whenever Genki told me something he didn't mean and could not tell me he didn't mean what he said outloud he would always throw his hat of and run his hand threw his hair. That's how I knew, Isn't that right Genki-chan?"  
  
"Yeah, 100% right Annie-chan." Genki grinned his eyes back to normal now.  
  
Holly gasped as she remembered Genki doing the action Anna-may had just explained. 'So he was faking the whole time? I thought for sure...I mean, I don't know if I should be happy or angry. If he wasn't under any spell how could he attack his own friends like that? He really has changed allot....'  
  
"YOU MEAN THIS WHOLE TIME YOU WERE PLAYING WITH ME!!??" Selina screamed her voice thick with rage.  
  
"Of corse, No matter how powerful your magic is, I would never join the forces of evil! I merely toyed with you Selina, waited until your guard was down.....I did to you what you have done to so many. How does it feel eh?To be a fool?" Genki mocked.  
  
"You bastard. Ha! But while tricking me, you have still destroyed your friends, so your as crule and cold hearted as me!" Selina laughed cruelly.  
  
"No, I would never inflect damage onto the people I love that I could not undo." Genki responded.  
  
"Annie-chan hold this for a moment." Genki asked handing her his blood stained sword.  
  
"What ever you say Genki-chan." Anna-may smiled happily.  
  
"What does he mean he can undo the damage he's done to them?" Holly asked confused.  
  
"Just what he means Holly-chan." Anna answered.  
  
Genki closed his eyes calmly, a golden aroua surrounded him, glowing brighter by the second.  
Holly stared in amazement as the glow around Genki brightened, and the golden aura went to BT,Aiko, Tiger and White Hound. Slowly all of there wounds closed up and they woke.  
  
"Augh? What happened?" Bt moaned rubbing his head.  
  
"I remember that we were attacked by Genki...."Aiko trailed off.  
  
"That's right! Genki!" Tiger turned towards the boy who smiled at them, but this time it was a smile of peace.  
  
"I'm so sorry I had to ruff you up like that, but I had to make it look believable or I would never had fooled Selina into letting her guard down."  
  
"You...You mean...."Bt sputtered his eyes wide and shocked.  
  
"YOU WERE FAKING BEING EVIL THE WHOLE TIME!?" Aiko squealed in anger.  
  
"I knew your weren't evil! I knew it!" White Hound laughed running up to him.  
  
"That's our Genki...." Tiger shook his head smileing."You never know what's going on in that mind of his. Always thinking up somesort of crazy plan."  
  
"Wow, you really had us fooled..Hehe, but I knew the whole time that you were faking it." BT grinned.  
  
"Yeah, sure you did, Bt." Aiko laughed.  
  
Bt blushes, then throws his arm around Aiko's shoulder. "That's my girl, you can always tell when I'm lying can't you?"  
  
Holly stepped forward to go to Genki'side, but then saw out of the corner of her eye Selina raising out her hand for a final attack on Genki.  
  
"GENKI LOOK OUT!" Holly screamed jumping forward knocking him out of the way of Selina's attack.  
  
"Argh!" Holly cried as Selina's attack hit her in the leg.snapping the bone the bone into.  
  
"Holly-chan!" Genki gasped, in shock, fear in his eyes and voice.  
  
"I'm ok it's just my leg." Holly forced a week smile which turned into a grimace of pain.  
  
"Holly-chan, you saved my life thank you..." Genki tailed off tears begging to sting his eyes. "I really didn't want you to get hurt..."  
  
"I would have been in much more pain if you have gotten hurt Genki-chan."  
  
"Holly....."  
  
Anna-may watched them her eyes wide, a worried look on her face. 'did she just tell him that she loves him...? No, no, it's just because there friends right? Anyone would sacrifice themselves for there friends right...wouldn't they? Yeah, he just loves her as a friend, he has to....yeah, he loves her as a friend, that's it.I hope.'  
Anna-may took her eyes away from the two of them in time to see Selina charge up another attack.  
  
"Not on your life bitch!" Anna-may growled suddenly remembering she held Genki's sword, she lept towards Selina grasping the sword tightly.  
  
"What?" Selina gasped seeing the girl and the crimson coulared blade heading straight towards her.Being to weak to doge the attack, the Allure could only watch as the sword embedded itself threw her right lung.  
  
Everyone in the room was salient as Selina fell onto the floor falling infront of Lilim.  
  
"Oh...Lilim, I'm sorry I couldn't destroy them tried...I really did....but heal me and we could overthrow them together, we can defeat them with the power of our love...." Selina's voice broke off as she began to cough up blood.  
  
Lilim watched her saliently then slowly reached down and took her hand.  
  
"I knew you cared about me Master Lilim.....I knew that boy was lying to me when he said you did not love me...." Selina smiled her eyes begging to tear in happiness.  
  
Lilim smiled back but not with the same kind of smile as Selina, her smile was so cruel that it would send shivers down the spines of even the most bravest men.  
  
"My dear, Selina, what a fool you are to think that I could ever care about a weakling like you!I was mearly using you this whole time, but now that you proved you are to weak to be of use to me I might as well rid myself of your ugly face!"  
  
One could see Selina's heart breaking with Lilim's words, and tears began to pour down her cheeks. "You can't mean that..."  
  
"I'm sorry Selina." Lilim's face and voice took on a sympathetic tone.  
  
"Really, Oh, I know you didn't mean what you said to me, I knew you was just kidding." Selina's face brightened once again.  
  
"I'm sorry but you should have lessened to the boy."  
  
"Wha---"   
  
"Lightning!" Lilim attacked, sending the attack into Selina's body slowly barbecueing her.  
  
Genki and everyone else in the group watched speechless as Lilim let go of Selina's dead hand, letting it fall to the floor with a cold to thud.  
  
"How can someone kill there own troops!!" Bt growled.  
  
"I don't know, but the sadess thing about this was that Selina was actually in love with her." Anna-may frowned, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"The poor fool..."Holly muttered.  
  
"Yes girl, she was a fool to believe that I could ever love flit like her! AND YOU ARE FOOLS IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!! IF YOUR BRAVE ENOUGH, MEET ME ON THE ROOF, WE WILL PLAY OUT OUR BATTLE THERE, HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lilim slowly faded away, only the echo of laugh remained.  
  
"Lilim, will pay for all what she's done." Aiko vowed.  
  
"Yeah, we will do whatever to takes to defeat her!" Bt agreed.  
  
"I wont let her get away with hurting Holly." Tiger said looking at Holly's wounds angrily.  
  
"And, I will not stand by and let her harm anyone else." White hound said.  
  
"I'll fight to! I know I may not be the strongest around hear, but being a priestist of the goddess Althenia I should have enough power to be able to fight against this evil.I'll never know the full of my power if I never battle." Anna-may laughed cheerfully. "I mean up until now I never knew I could use a sword, but I certainly showed Selina that I was capital of that."  
  
Genki laughed slightly. "You sure did Annie-chan, I should teach you how to sword fight someday, you could actually become very good at it."  
  
"Aww, Genki your making me blush." Anna-may giggled looking at her feet."but it's so sweet of you to say that."  
  
"Genki, I know I can't fight but...I don't want to just leave you guys to battle all alone..." Holly frowned sadly.  
  
"Holly, you did enough right now, you rest ok? We will all be all right, besides I don't want to see you hurt anymore ok?" Genki said brushing her hair away form her face.  
  
"Genki-chan..." Holly smiled.  
  
"Before we go to battle, I should heal you and Anna, your both cut up pretty bad...were is Suzo, if he's hurt I could heal him to..."  
  
Holly felt tears sting her eyes at the sound of her friends name. "Oh Genki-chan!" She she cried allowing the tears to come. "Suzo's gone..he's dead...they killed him."  
  
"Oh my god..Holly."Genki whispered softly holding Holly close to him as she cried letting her tears wet his shirt.  
  
"I can't believe it, Suzo's gone...?' Tiger gasped shocked.  
  
Everyone in room held sad expressions until Genki spoke.  
  
"Holly perhaps I might be able to revive him..maybe I still have the power to restore lost disks...."   
  
Holly gasped her look of sorrow becoming a look of joy. 'That's right, maybe you still can! Genki thank you!"   
  
"No problem Holly-chan. Now, hold still while I heal you ok? You to Anna-chan."  
  
Genki began to glow with the golden coular again, Holly could feel the warmth of the engery as it was passed onto her, she could feel herself regaining full strength and engery, and her wounds healing then as soon as it came the warm feeling left and she opened her eyes.  
  
"There don't you both feel better now?" Genki asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah! I feel so much more alive! And now I don't have to worry about getting any scars over my body." Anna-may cheered.  
  
"Thank you Genki, I feel great." Holly smiled standing up on her now healed leg, she was happy to see also that the blood that had covered he legs had disappeared also.  
  
" I'm glad I could heal you both,There's one more thing to do before we attack Lilim though."  
  
"What is it genki?" Holly questioned.  
  
"I can't leave you hear defenseless incase something happens, let me see your dagger for a moment?" Genki asked."If you allow me to, I can inpower it so you'll have protection."  
  
"Oh? All right." Holly slowly handed him the dagger. 'Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome Holly." Genki smiled then closed his eyes in concertraion.The blade began to glow a peaceful and powerful blue as Genki gave it back to Holly.  
  
"It will only glow when you hold it, so only you can use it. If anyone attacks you while we are gone this can defeat them with this ok?'   
  
"Ok Genki, thank you." Holly put the blade away after admiring it for moment.  
  
"All right everyone." Genki turning to the group, "Let's go!"  
  
'You shouldn't rush into battle so quickly you fool. You'll get yourself killed, but I don't care.....do I?' The voice in the darkness whispered watching the group of friends.   
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Azami sat on down on the floor, her head down her face hidden beneath her long bangs.  
  
"Azami, is anything wrong?" Golem asked as he came up behind her.  
  
"Oh!?" Azami let out a startled yelp of surprise, then smiled up at the rock giant. "Hi, Golem. Nothing's wrong I was just worried about, Bt and.....Aiko.Of course I'm worried about the others and all, but I think I'm in love with Bt." Azami blushed looking away, her expression then turned sad. "I'm worried about Aiko to....I don't want to see her hurt, or dead, I don't want to lose her....even thought she hates me.....she is the only family I have left."  
  
"Azami, Aiko does not hate you." Golem told her looking at her sympathicly.  
  
"Hmmm....yeah...well, then why does she act like it?"  
  
'Poor, Azami.....' Halo thought as she watched the small girl and the rock giant speak.  
'Aiko is so afraid that she will lose you, like she lost everyone else she cares about......so afraid to let you into her heart...that she does not know the harm she is causing you......and herself."  
  
  
"Damn! They have been gone to long!" Hare exclaimed hitting his fists down on a table in the dinning room.  
  
"I'm getting worried Chi." Moochi sniffed. "Is Genki and Holly OK?"  
  
"I wish I knew, Moochi I really do. I wish now that I have gone with them....If they died I would feel so responsible....." Hare said with a pained expression on her face.  
  
"If they die they die, there's nothing you can do about it." Durahan rudely said as he came into the room.  
  
"Is that all you have to say!?' Hare growled.  
  
"Your not very nice Chi!" Moochi puffed his cheeks in anger.  
  
  
" Idiots...if your so very worried about your friends then why aren't you over there fighting with them, instead of over hear sniffling like babies." Durahan sneered.  
  
"Well if your so great then why aren't *you* there fighting with them!?" Hare hissed.  
  
Durahan stood silent for a moment then grinned. "Well, I was just heading over to Lilim myself, if you two are so brave then come with me."  
  
"You can count on it Durahan."   
  
"Yeah Chi!"  
  
"Find then, your ride to hell awaits." Durahan laughed as he lead Hare and Moochi out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Genki-chan, she said she would be on the roof?" Anna-may asked as she clinged close to Genki's arm.  
  
"Yeah...Wonder why she wanted to fight on the roof." Genki frowned in thought.  
  
"Eh! Probably more dramatic looking." Aiko shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"What's that!?" Tiger suddenly exclaimed stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Tiger? What is it?" Genki asked, looking over at his friend.  
  
White Hound stopped also, his ears twitching. "It sounds like....like....."  
  
"An Elevator!" Bt suddenly exclaimed pointing to there right were an elevator door opened.  
  
"Looks like Lilim sent us some quick travel." Aiko smirked.   
  
"Yeah! I hate climbing so much stares, but.....It could be a trap." Anna-may frowned.  
  
"Nah, don't think so. Crushing people in elevators is not Lilim's style." Genki answered.  
  
"Really?" Anna-may sighed with relief.  
  
"Yeah, she likes to torture them first."  
  
Anna-may's face faulted. "I know you were just trying to clam me down but....that really did not help....."   
  
"Sorry, Annie-chan." Genki grinned at her.  
  
"That's OK...just hold my hand as we get on OK....incase the elevator breaks..Then you can fly me to safety."  
  
" Hey! What about us!?" Aiko growled. "Your going let the rest of us die!?"  
  
". . . .Yeah . . . "  
  
everyone except Anna-may swetdrops.  
  
Genki laughed. "Ok Annie-chan, I'll hold your hand."  
  
  
  
  
The elevator slowly rose, everyone on the elevator stood in silence, each lost in there own thoughts, each knowing that this might be there final moment of life, but each ready to accept there faith. The elevator stopped after a few minuets which had seemed hours to the passengers, stopped and the doors slowly opened.  
  
"This is it guys, be brave and be careful." Genki told his friends.  
  
"Yes, we will try our very best." Anna-may smiled taking Genki's hand as the stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"I'll be fine, just worry about yourself kid." Tiger replied.  
  
"Genki, be careful, promise me." White Hound begged, his eyes pleading.  
  
"Of course I will." Genki smiled.  
  
"Come on! Are we just going to talk or are we going to beat the crap outta this bitch." Aiko grinned hitting her fist into the palm of her hand.  
  
"Aiko, just incase one of us don't make it...." BT said looking down at his feet blushing.  
  
"Bt?" Aiko asked confused, then her eyes grew wide as Bt suddenly pulled her into a long and passionate kiss the lasted at least five minuets.  
  
"............Get a room...." White Hound muttered under his breath.  
  
"Oh wow! Bt!" Aiko exclaimed after they pulled away.   
  
"I love you, Aiko-chan."  
  
Aiko's eyes teared. "I...your....that's so sweet, I care about you more then words could ever express Bt...."  
  
"Hey...Genki...." Anna-may looked over at him slyly. "What about a kiss like that for me eh?"  
  
Genki blushed, lowering his eyes to the ground. "......Um...eh...well....um....."  
  
Anna-may giggled lightly "Oh Genki your always so innocent.But after we win, give me a great big victory kiss ok?Promise?"  
  
Genki grinned back. "OK, I promise."  
  
"Well, now that you have said your final good-byes, it's time for you all to die." A voice said from the darkness above.  
  
"Lilim!!" The group exclaimed.  
  
"I did not think you had the guts to show up, but it seems like you've proven me wrong...but face the facts you have no chance of winning, your only humans."  
  
"It doesn't matter if your strong." Anna-may growled looking up at the pixie-bread. "We will win because we have a soul unlike you! I knew from the very moment I laid my eyes on you, that your very soul has been eaten away by Moo's evil! Your nothing but a damn pupette!!! A mindless, black hearted puppet!!"  
  
Lilim laughed, a laugh so full of hate and contempt it could make a WW2 solider shiver.  
  
"Dramatic words for a little girl, words that you'll soon regret!You'll see what it's like not to 'own yourself ' " Lilim's eye glow a bright red.  
  
Ann-may gasped as she felt her right hand snatched the sword away from Genki's side.  
  
"Wha---? Annie-chan!? What are you doing!?" Genki gasped, his eyes growing wide.  
  
"...I....I can't control my body it's doing this by itself!!" The girl cried as she pressed the blade of the sword to her neck.  
  
"Annie-chan, no!!" Genki exclaimed in panic.  
  
"Ow...help..I don't want to die!" Anna-may cried then suddenly a bright aura of sliver surround her stopping her hand from pressing the sword into her neck.  
  
"....Genki...chan...I can't...hold Lilim's..spell off much longer...." Anna-may warned tears of fear coming down her cheeks.  
  
Genki stared at Anna-may for a moment then turned to Lilim with his face twisted in anger.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE, BITCH!! YAHHHHHH!!!!" Genki threw about seven huge fireballs at Lilim, who as they each hit her one by one, broke her spell on Anna-may who let the sword fall to the ground with a loud clatter.  
  
"Oh thank you Genki!" Anna-may cried in joy as she threw her arms around him." I thought I was going to die!"  
  
"Did you get her?" Aiko asked, peering threw the smoke of the flames trying to find Lilim.  
  
"Ha! You think I'm so easily destroyed?" Lilim laughed as the smoke cleared.  
  
The groups eyes widened in terror.  
  
"Everyone attack her at once!" Genki exclaimed. "Fire beam!"  
  
"Cold Bullet!" Tiger attacked  
  
"Blizzard!" White Hound exclaimed  
  
"Energy channel..." Aiko mumbled, glowing a bright orange as she channeled her energy into her gun.  
  
"Sword Slash!" Bt jumped into the air raising his sword  
  
"Golden blades!" Anna-may exclaimed throwing her two magical boomerangs.  
  
The group attacked.  
  
Each of the attacks hit Lilim at once. The group stood panting tiredly, the smoke of the attack filling the area were Lilim had floated in the sky.  
  
The group grinned in victory as Lilim appeared out of the sky, battered and brusied, bleeding from many deep gashes.  
  
"All right!" Aiko exclaimed throwing her arms around Bt.  
  
"We did it!' Bt laughed holding Aiko close.   
  
"Ha..ha...ha..." The group looked up startled as Lilim began to laugh a crule mocking laugh. "Fools, it's not so easy to destroy me."  
a green force field surrounded the pixie monster and the group stared in horror as the wounds slowly began to close up.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Aiko exclaimed shooting her gun at the monster.  
  
"Idiot." lilim sneered at the girl as the bullet bounced of the shield and came right back at her.  
  
Aiko cried out shielding her face with her arms as the bullet headed straight for her forehead.  
  
"Aiko!" Bt gasped putting his arm infront of her taking the bullet.  
  
"No! Bt!" Aiko exclaimed as she stared at the bullet lunched in his arm and the blood coming from the wound.  
  
"Ha, it's nothing serious. I have been injured much worse then this." Bt managed a small laugh.  
  
"You see it's useless, I have the ability to heal myself, So you see I cannot be killed by such babyish attacks!" Lilim bragged. "You cannot win, bow to me and I may decide to spare your lives."  
  
"Ha! I would rather die then bow to anyone!" Genki mocked. "and I certainly would never bow to someone who does not even own themselves."  
  
Lilim's face twisted in anger. "You--!!" the monster flew down at quick speed caught Genki by the shoulders.  
  
Genki gasped in pain as her finger nails sank into his skin and then his eyes grew wide with shock and terror as he felt her teeth sink into his neck.  
  
"Argh!" He cried as he felt his body weakening, it was then that he realized that she was sucking the life out of him.  
  
"GENKI!!" White Hound exclaimed head butting Lilim away from the boy.  
  
"Pest!" Lilim snarled backhanding White Hound away.  
  
"White Hound!" Genki exclaimed as he watched his friend hit the floor with a loud thud. he tried to get pull himself away from the Pixies death grip, but with her sucking the very life from his body he did not have the strength.  
  
"Genki!" Aiko exclaimed aiming her gun.  
  
"No! Aiko! You'll hit Genki." Bt stopped her.  
  
"Damn, then what are we suppose to do!?" Aiko hissed.  
  
"G..genki." White Hound coughed as he weekly pulled himself to the feet.  
  
Lilim laughed as she flew up high bringing Genki with her.  
  
"Genki! Lilim your such a coward come down hear and fight!" Tiger growled.  
  
'No...Genki...I got to do something..!' Anna-may felt power begin to boil up inside of her body. 'I wont let him die, I wont let Lilim win!' the power inside of her raised higher as she continued to watch Lilim suck the life out of him. 'Genki-chan . . .'   
  
"Haha! Your barely alive Phoenix boy... I'll let you go now, so you can watch each of your friends die, one by one." Lilim laughed cruelly as she let Genki drop.  
  
Genki did not have enough strength left inside of him to scream as he fell downward. 'It can't end this way . . .' he thought.  
  
"Noooo Genki!!!!!!!!" Anna-may screamed, the power that had been building up inside of her burst forward in a giant sliver colored aura.  
  
"Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she began to charge up her energy.  
  
"What the--?" Tiger gasped as he watched her.  
  
"Huh? what's going on!?" Aiko screamed stunned.  
  
"Anna-may!? that power is so strong, how can it be coming from Anna-may!?" Bt said watching with eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"....I don't get this..nothing makes any sense..." White hound mumbled.  
  
  
"NOOOOOO!! HOW CAN THIS LITTLE CRY-BABY HAVE THIS MUCH POWER!?" Lilim screeched in rage.  
  
"Die Lilim! Once and for all!" Anna-may screamed throwing the huge sliver energy orb at her.  
  
and as the energy was about to hit her Lilim finally felt fear for the first time in her life.  
  
  
  
  
Holly looked up startled as she heard a huge explosion come from above.  
  
"Oh, Genki, Tiger! Please be all right." She prayed as she sat in the middle of the room crowed with bodies and stank with the smell of blood.  
  
"Huh?" Holly looked down in surprise as her stone began to glow. "The magic stone, why is it glowing?" she pulled the stone out and saw that it was pointing to her left.  
  
"I know that Genki said to stay hear...but I feel that I should fallow the stone...it has to be trying to lead me towards something important." Holly said to herself as climbed to her feet. "I should leave them a note, incase they arrive be for I come back." Holly scribbled down a note and began to walk in the direction that her stone was pointing unaware that something was following her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

  
Hi Everyone, Ok, I was thinking, you all know it takes me a long time to get my chapters out because they are long and they take time to write. So I was thinking that maybe perhaps I could write the chapters shorter. But I want to know what my readers would like better, Long chapters{which will take longer to write} or Short chapters{which wont take as long to write.} Well hope you enjoy the story  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
* "Where am I ?" Genki asked himself looking around himself. He was in a black void, no floor was beneath him, and he realized he was floating. As far as he could tell he was alone, and he was cold. "I'm , I dead?" he wondered tiredly. A sudden scream startled him out of his thoughts. "Holly!?" he called, recognizing the voice.  
He tried to run forward towards the noise but he couldn't move. But ever so slowly a image appeared out of the darkness. It showed Holly laying on the ground bleeding, struggling to breath. He could not describe the horror and anguish he felt as he stared at her body, he slowly looked up to see the killer...................  
  
  
"Genki-chan! Genki-chan! Wake up! PLEASE!!!" Anna-may screamed as she shook him by the shoulders violently.  
The rest of the rebels stood in a circle around Anna-may and Genki all praying that the young boy would awaken.  
  
"Genki please don't die." Anna-may sobbed, her tears falling onto Genki's face.  
  
Genki groaned as he opened his eyes, he felt very dizzy, but became fully awaken as he saw Anna-may sobbing uncontrollably over him.  
  
'Annie-chan..." He coughed, reaching up his hand to brush her tears way.  
  
Anna-may looked startled then a moment but then a huge smile of relief and joy spread across her face.   
  
"Oh Genki-chan! Genki-chan!! I knew you would not leave me!" She laughed, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks as she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Annie-chan..." Genki smiled warmly, holding her close to him as he pushed himself upward.  
  
"All right Genki!" Bt cheered. "I knew you would make it pal!"  
  
"I have to admit, for a second there I thought Lilim was going to win." White Hound admitted.  
  
" But we won, and we all are safe.Now lets get Holly and get out of this place." Genki smiled.  
  
"Yeah! I can't wait to go home, and wash this dye out of my hair." Anna-may giggled still being held in Genki's arms.  
  
"I knew we would never be defeated but, I never thought that it would be Anna-may of all people who ended up saving all our butts!" Aiko exclaimed. "Speaking of which, how on earth was you able to do such an attack? I must admit, I'm amazed!I mean look at her!"  
  
The group turned there heads to look at the body of Lilim laying on the floor in a crumbled position. A huge puddle of blood had formed from under her, and It looked like she had broken her neck in the fall.  
  
"Wow, remind me never to get Anna-may mad at me.." Bt whistled.  
  
Anna-may blushed slightly. "I don't know how I done it, perhaps the power came from Althenia...Mostly, I'm only able to summon up those golden fans, but I guess the old saying is true . . ."  
  
"What old saying is that Annie-chan?" Genki questioned.  
  
The young girl looked over at him,smileing sweetly. "That you only reach your true power when trying to save someone you love . "  
  
Genki blushed softly.  
  
"Well it seems we won, and if you remember the promise you made me. . ." Anna-may laughed as she leaned closer to him, her eyes closing.  
  
Genki shut his eyes two as there lips neared. . .   
  
"DIE!!" a voice screamed and all of the rebels turned in horror to look at Lilim as she stood to her feet, barely able to keep her balance.  
  
"How can she still be alive!?' Aiko shouted.  
  
The rest of the rebels words were droned out For Anna-may and Genki as a huge beam headed straight towards them.  
  
'she has one special attack, a giant beam that will kill you instantly, even if it only grazes your arm, it will quickly drain away your life.' Genki remember Shadow's words as he watched the beam approach him and Anna-may. The others had time to move out of they way, but the beam was so huge and coming so fast the weakened Anna-may and Genki could only watch as it came to deliver the blow that would kill them both.  
  
"Genki!!" Anna-may screamed squeezing his shoulders in fear.  
  
"Annie-chan!" Genki gasped trying his best to protect the girls body from the beam with his own.  
  
'No, Genki! Protect yourself! Please!" Anna-may begged, her eyes tearing as she watched him cover her with his own body and the beam coming up from behind him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" A scream pierced threw the sky and Genki and Anna-may gasped in surprise as something flew in the way of the beam.  
  
The white energy of the attack exploded as it hit it's target. Everyone was blinded by the light and was forced to shield there eyes.When the light faded Genki and Anna-may saw the form of there savior laying, unmoving, on the roof.  
  
"Shadow!" Genki gasped rushing over to the young Pixie's side, holding her limp body in his hands.  
  
Everyone including Lilim stayed still as the stared at the young pixie,all feeling different emotions, but all of them feeling surprise  
  
"Shadow, please wake up!" Genki exclaimed.  
  
The silhouette opened her blue eyes weakly. "I returned the favor . . ." she coughed.   
  
"Shadow, you know you never owed me anything." He reminded tearfully.  
  
"I know, but I could stand back and watch Lilim take away another life." Her blue eyes wavered."All what I have been doing threw this whole battle is cowering. I watched many of my friends die because I was to afraid to help them, to afraid to lose my own life. It was only after Lilim, killed my best friend......t..that I..r..re..realized that I had no one left..sh..she killed them all..what is..th..the..point of ...liv..livng if everyone you...love is...dead?" she began to tremble, her voice was turning raspy and weaker with every word she spoke.  
  
"Shadow . . . " Genki said softly searching for words to say a tear falling from his eyes.   
  
"Genki, After Lilim killed everyone I cared about, I was afraid to care about anyone else...So..I..just turned my heart to stone..don't cry for someone who does own a...heart." Shadow forced a smile. "and don't you go a feel bad about my death, I died a long time ago and all...what was left..was a shadow of my former self...anyway, you did...more for me then anyone ever had....you show....you showed me...that..someone on this earth..actuly cares enough for me..to hold me while I die....Thank you Genki....I will remember your kindness always......."A single tear made of crystal fell from Shadow's eye, and rested on her pale cheek as her breathing came no more and her blue eyes closed forever.  
  
"Your heart was not made of stone......No one with a heart of stone would ever have gave there lives for someone else, or could they regret the past."  
  
"Who knows," Anna-may whispered as she came up behind him and gestured towards the crystal-like tear. "maybe that single crystal tear was her heart." the girl picked up the crystal teardrop in her hand, studying it sadly.  
  
"What a fool, how could she give her life to save a human!" Lilim snarled in disgust. "What a pitfall excuse for a creature, I guess my attack wasn't all that wasted, at least it got rid of that annoying fool."  
  
Genki could feel his anger boil at the sound of Lilim words. "YOU BITCH!!" Genki snarled.  
  
The group gasped in surprise and shock as they watched Lilim suddenly burst into flames.  
  
  
'YOU WON'T DEFEAT MY MASTER!!' was Lilim's last words as she was turned into a crisp.  
  
Everyone stood stunned.  
  
"Do you think she's really dead this time..?" Bt finally asked after a few moments.  
  
"I think so, she was burnt to a crisp." White Hound observed.  
  
"No one could have survived that." Tiger agreed turning away from the horrible image.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Aiko said putting her gun away. "We saw enough death for one day."  
  
"Yeah your right, come on Genki-chan let's get Holly and leave." Anna-may pulled Genki to his feet as she got up.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." he agreed 'I hope Holly is still OK.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
"Hey!? Where on earth did she go!?" Anna-may gasped as they arrived in the room where Holly should have been.  
  
"Damn! Was she captured or something?' Aiko cursed.  
  
"Lets hope not." Bt responded looking around the room.  
  
"Holly! Holly!" Tiger called out trying to find her.  
  
"Holly-chan! Come out, please! Holly-chan! Where are you!?" Anna-may called her voice echoing over the room.  
  
Genki could feel his body trembling as he remember the image from his dream. He did not believe in god but he prayed anyway that she was OK. It was then that he found her note laying on the floor.  
  
Dear; Genki   
  
I know you said for me to wait for you here,  
but my magic stone began to glow, and it  
was pointing something out. I had this feeling  
that it was important, so I went to check it out.  
---Holly.  
  
  
"Guys, listen to this." He called out to the others holding the note in his hands.  
The group lessened to the short note and sighed in relief.  
  
"I guess that means she's OK." Anna-may said with a smile.  
  
"Maybe not, look over there." Tiger said his voice thick with worry.  
  
The group looked over to where Tiger was pointing and gasped in surprise. There was streak of blood along the floor, like something bleeding had been dragged across it.  
  
Genki could feel his body freeze, the bleeding Holly from his dream re-entering his mind. "I...is...i..it..Holly's?" he stuttered.  
  
Tiger sniffed the blood, a look of relief crossed his face. "No. Thank god. I don't know whose it is."  
  
"Let me see." White Hound said pushing past Tiger and began sniffing the blood, the tiger's blue eyes widened in shock.  
  
'This blood...! It belongs to Selina!" He exclaimed.  
  
"What---hey where is her body! I don't see it!" Aiko asked looking around surprised.  
  
"You don't suspose..that..Selina is still alive! How could she be! Ack! We got to go warn Holly-chan!" Anna-may gasped.  
  
"It probably fallow her, Tiger, White Hound try and find Holly quick!" Genki said in worry.  
  
The two tigers began to sniff the ground for Holly's sent.  
  
"She's over threw the left doors! Come on!" Tiger called as he ran after her sent.  
  
'Oh, Please! Let Holly be OK!" Genki thought as he ran after Tiger.  
  
  
Holly shivered. The hallway was dark and creepy. It did not look like it had been used for along time. If it wasn't for the light from her stone, Holly thought she would had probably not have been able to see her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Why do I keep on feeling like someone is following me?" She asked outloud as she looked behind her. "It's probably just my imagination. I sure hope Genki is all right . . ."  
She stopped walking as came to an dead end. The stone glow brighter, and she looked down. Below her was a cellar door. She grabbed it's steel handle in her hand and gave it a hard pull. The door opened and a cloud of smoke filled the air. Holly coughed covering her mouth and eyes as she waited for the smoke to clear.  
  
"I wonder why the stone brought me down hear...I guess I should cheek it out.." Holly climbed down stairs leading into the cellar.  
  
"Hmmm, it does not look like nothing is hear..."Holly trailed off looking around her. It was mostly filled with canned goods. She walked along the shelves following her stone until she reached the shelf where the stone seemed to be pointing.  
  
'Wow, look at all the junk food on this shelf, cookies, chocolate bars, beef jerky, candy, chips, nothing I would ever eat." Holly dismissed the food and looked at her stone once again.  
  
"Why is it pointing here? The only thing hear is junk food, unless...."   
  
With a grunt, Holly gave the shelf a push to it's side. It moved a little and Holly could see an hole in the wall behind it.  
  
"I knew it!This shelf was covering up a hole in the wall! Now, if only I can make an opening large enough for me to fit threw.  
  
Holly groaned as she gave the shelf other push.It fell to it's side with a crash which echoed off the walls.  
  
Holy peered threw the wall, it did not seem to go back to far and at the very end she could see a small green light.Her stone began to glow brighter and became hotter with every step she took towards the light.  
  
"What's this?" Holly asked as she knelt infront of a statue that contained the green light. The statue was that of a beautiful goddess, standing in a field of flowers and trees. In the middle of her hands she held a green stone.  
  
Holly reached her hand forward to touch it when a blast of lightning grazed by her, nearly hitting her. The attack crashed into the statue breaking it into millions of little pieces. Holly screamed as a bright green light burst threw the broken remains of the once beautiful statue.  
  
  
  
"What the---!! What is that!?" Hare exclaimed as he, Moochi and Durahan saw the blast of light come threw the roof of the store as they drove towards it in the back-up car.  
  
"What happened Chi!?"  
  
"I think the party has just ended without us." Durahan whispered looking up at the bright light the shot up towards the heavens.  
  
  
  
Holly twisted around to see Selina crawling along the ground.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha..." she coughed weekly. 'I have claimed the power point for Moo's side.... even though you defeated us..you lost the battle in the end. You and your friends caused my beloved Lilim to hate me, so if I kill you, then perhaps when I join her in the after life she will love me again."  
  
"You mean your still in love with her, even after what she done to you! You must be Crazy!!" Holly gasped taking a step away from her.  
  
"Crazy, ha! YOU'LL SEE WHOES CRAZY WHEN YOUR DEAD!! ARGHH!" Selina scream leaping towards Holly with her teeth ready to take a piece out of the girl's troat.  
  
Holly screamed, and without noticing she removed her dagger from her side and slashed it out infront of her. When Holly reopened her eyes which she had closed, she saw that her dagger at hit Selina, slashing her across the troat. Holly stood shivering as Selina fell to the floor dead.  
  
"Holly!" Genki exclaimed as he suddenly rushed threw the opening. Holly looked over at him still stunned.  
  
"Holly, speak to me, are you all right!? What happened!?" He exclaimed rushing over to her.  
  
Holly could feel herself spinning, and she fainted into his arms.  
  
"Holly-chan!!" Genki gasped in surprise as he caught her.  
  
"Holly-chan! What happened, to her!!?" Anna-may gasped running up to Genki to examine Holly.   
  
"I don't know, she just fainted."Genki explained, his voice quivering in worry.  
  
"...It looks like Selina attacked..." Aiko said pointing towards Selina who laid on the floor bleeding from her troat.  
  
Genki looked over the the body, and then he saw Holly's dagger stained with blood laying on the floor and sighed with relief. "Holly must have killed Selina, she probably fainted because of the shock. I know Holly, she does not like to see things hurt, so the shock of killing someone must have been to much for her."  
  
"Genki, what's that light." Tiger asked looking up at the beam of light.   
  
The group gathered around to stare up at it.  
  
"Wow, it's so pretty..." Anna-may whispered. 'But at the same time...so scary..I can sense strong evil and power coming from it, Genki-chan where is all that power coming from?"  
  
"Yeah, Bt, do you know what it is." Aiko questioned.   
  
Genki and Bt exchanged sad looks.   
  
"This mission, was a failure." Bt informed the group.  
  
"What!? What do you mean!?" Aiko gasped in surprise at his words.  
  
"Genki-chan, what is going on!? What does this light mean!?" Anna-may asked alarmed.  
  
"How can this mission be a failure, we defeated Lilim and her followers!" Tiger said.  
  
"Genki, Bt, this can't be---" White Hound trailed off his eyes wide in horror.  
  
"The power point of earth." Genki finished. 'It's been corrupted, and now it's adding to Moo's power."  
  
Gasps of alarm went out threw the whole group.  
  
"Oh no! Genki-chan! That can't be true, now..now Butch and Moo are even more stronger!"Anna-may whimpered.  
  
"That is true, but there are still the other power points, so we still have a chance."   
  
"That's right Genki." Bt smiled. "All right everyone! Let's get get out of hear and get some rest! Then we can go fight another battle, another day."   
  
'another day, another fight.' Anna-may thought sadly. 'everyday that passes I stand the chance to lose someone I care about. We all stand the chance to lose someone we love. Like poor Holly-chan, her and that Suzo seemed so close...I hope that Genki-chan can revive him for her sake...even though I'm afraid that She might steal Genki away from me...I can't help but like her, she's so kind, I don't want to see her sad, but I know that she loves Genki-chan, and I know that seeing me with him makes her sad, but I just love him to much to let him go, even if it does make her sad. Oh well, she'll go back home to her world soon, and I wont have to worry about it, in the mean time, I hope me and her can be friends."   
  
Anna-may looked at Holly being carried in Genki's arms and smiled softly. 'even though I'm not ever going to give Genki up to Holly, even I got to admit, they would have looked cute together.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter

  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
* Holly found herself standing the center of an old building. She looked around herself questionably.  
  
"Where am I? What is this place?"  
  
"So your saying that the rebels have destroyed Lilim?" A voice asked from the distance.  
  
"Yes, Master Butch, threw this experiment we have found that the Phoenix-boy's power alone is enough to bring Moo fully back into exsistance." A second female voice replied.  
  
'Butch...the one who re-created Moo...but what did the other person mean when they said 'to bring Moo fully back into existence?' Holly frowned in thought.  
  
"Yoke, go transform, and bring me back more information, about Genki and the hafeling." Butch ordered.  
  
Holly's eyes widened and she peered forward into the darkness, 'I have to see who the second person is...'  
  
The area was to dark to see anything but as Holly peered forward she could see a small flash of something Pink... *  
  
  
  
"Holly, come on, wake up." Halo pleaded with her.  
  
Holly coughed as her eyes slowly opened. "Eh...where am I?"   
  
"Holly-chan," Genki smiled, relief clearly in his on his face.   
  
"Genki, did we make it back? Are we safe?" Holly asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad your ok, for a second, I thought the shock had been to much for you." Genki said sadly as he sat on the side of her bed.  
  
"The shock?" Holly repeated, as the images of her killing Selina came back into her head.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry Holly-chan, she was already dead, all what you did was free her soul." He reassured.  
  
"Genki, I'm going to go look after the other patients now, if either of you need anything just call ok?" Halo smiled.  
  
'Kay, thanks."   
  
Holly looked around herself, it seemed like a hospital room, there where many beds, all filled with humans and monsters, both young and old.  
  
"How many people do you have down hear?" Holly questioned.  
  
"Twenty in all, most of them children...we try are very best to heal them..but, most of them wont be hear much longer. When we are not training or fighting or plotting startigies against Butch most of the time we are in hear trying to cheer up the children." Genki explained." Even Durahan sometimes."  
  
"Can I meet them?' Holly asked looking at the beds.  
  
Genki blinked then grinned. "Yeah, sure, I bet all the children will be happy to meet you."  
  
"Thanks, Genki." Holly smiled, blushing as Genki took her hand, helping her out of the bed.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Durahan! Have you seen any of the girls? I can't find any of them anywhere?" Bt asked, his hands on his hips in frustration.   
  
"That Monster-world girl is in the healing area." Durahan answered as he continued to polish his sword.  
  
"Yeah, I know, Genki is with her. But I'm not looking for her, I'm looking For Aiko, maybe even Azami, Hell! Even Anna-may would be *someone* to talk to! I'm bored out of my mind!I want Aiko...where is she...? She's missing allot lately...always disappearing somewhere...could she..could she have another boyfriend!?"  
  
"Bt?....Um...Aiko...is just down the hall in her room....." Anna-may told him as she walked up behind him.  
  
"Aiko!" Bt grinned running down the hall.  
  
"Wait! Bt, Don't!! She is-------"  
  
  
Bt opens the door.  
  
"ARGHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Anna-may swetdrops. "She's getting dressed....."  
  
"PERVERT!!!!!!!" Aiko's screams could be heard echoing down the hall.  
  
"Och! Aiko!! I'm sorry! Och! Stop throwing things at me! Och! Help!! Someone!! Heeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllpppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Anna-may and Durahan sweat.   
  
"He didn't even sound this scared when we was battling Lilim....."  
  
"Well, there is one thing more scaryer then the soul takers six..."  
  
"What's that Durahan?"  
  
"Aiko."  
  
"That's true enough."  
  
  
  
Genki and Holly where setting in the park area the Genki showed to Holly just before they went to battle Lilim.   
  
"Genki...it's so horrible to know that there were so many little kids hurt...how could anyone be so evil?...Even the Moo in my world had *some* limits. but the one here...."  
  
"The one here is pure evil." Genki finished his eyes getting a sad look in them. "I still can't believe Butch did something like this..."  
  
Holly stared at him for a moment questionably. "Genki, tell me, what was Butch like before this whole thing started."  
  
"I never told the others this but he was very kind to me, he always treated me nice...stood up for me when some other kids would pick on me...you see I never knew my father or my mother really well and Yoko and Butch were together for almost as long as I could remember. They were kind of like parents to me...so I sometimes really can't believe that Butch as become what he has...but he always did desire power...I guess that what happens when someone desires power to much. They get corrupted by it."  
  
Holly frowned at him putting a hand on his shoulder making him turn around to face her.  
  
"Genki, I'm really sorry. I know how you feel, I know it hurts but I promise we'll make it true this all right."  
  
Genki smiled at her weakly and turned his eyes back to the sky, a sad guiltily look was hidden in them.  
  
"Since I woke up you looked at me with that guiltily look, It's Suzo isn't it?' Holly said suddenly causing Genki to look at her startled.  
  
"You weren't able to revive him were you." Holly continued, tears formed in her eyes as she spoke.  
  
Genki shook his head sadly. "I tried my best...but something...something just wouldn't allow me to revive him...I'm very sorry. I'm getting Dr.Wilo to look into it to find a reason why my power wouldn't work on him, maybe it will give me the answer I need and then perhaps I'll be able to."  
  
Holly nodded tears spilling over her cheeks. "But I can't believe he's gone..." she bit her lips in hopes to stop the tears from spilling forth but it wasn't working to well.  
  
"Holly." Genki whispered putting an arm around the young girl holding her close to him and allowing her to burying her head into his chest and she sobbed loud cries for her lost friend.  
  
'Holly...Please don't cry...It makes me so sad to see you cry, I wish I could protect you from all harms but I know I can't but I will try my best to do so...I'd do anything to keep the beautiful smile on your face Holly-chan.'  
  
  
'Hmmm, the phoenix boy seems to have such strong feelings for her...This just might prove useful in the future...' a figure thought as it walked away from the two humans a smirk appearing on it's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
